The Pursuite of a Weaslette
by Destiny Alleria
Summary: "Draco Malfoy, you don't know the meaning of the word dangerous yet." She said. "Trust me." "Ginevra Weasley, I will teach you the meaning of the word dangerous." He said, just as seductively as she hoped her voice had been. "Trust me." She looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Is that a challenge, Draco Malfoy?" She asked. He smirked in return. "It's a promise."
1. A Death and a Truth

Chapter One: Two Weary Hearts

Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Many thoughts swirled through the mind of Draco Malfoy as he watched his father's hand extend toward him, offering him his cane through a white knuckled grip. None of Draco's thoughts were coherent enough for him to comprehend, much less express. The window's curtains were drawn and the air in the room was musty enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic. All signs of awareness were shoved away for the rampage targeting the immediate situation Draco was faced with.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy started, eyes languid and faint. "You know why you're here." A small cough rattled his features. "It's time for you to take over the legacy I have upheld." Draco took the cane out of his father's hand- not for his own personal gain, for the gesture hurt him far more than he let on- but because his father's hand was trembling dangerously, and he had to relieve him of the distress that he tried to hide. The hand was thin, but not in the legendary Malfoy way. '_Deathly thin...'_ Draco thought dully, coming to terms with what he knew what would inevitably become the topic of the conversation. It wasn't a surprise. This sickness had manifested over many nights. Draco didn't know how many times he heard the ominous hacking reverberate throughout the halls of the manor.

"Father, that's preposterous." Draco said, although his words fell flat. Lucius smiled slightly, shifting his body in his bed to face Draco properly.

"You know that's not true," he said, and holding up a trembling hand to silence Draco as he opened his mouth to argue. "It isn't. You know I've led a fulfilling life, Draco, although there are things I regret doing, as there are in all lives. However, it is time for you to take over the family name, the family legacy." His voice rasped, and he sputtered for a moment, not willing to choke in front of his son. Daco silently handed him the goblet of water, and he drank gratefully.

"Father..." Draco trailed, not sure exactly what to say.

"Just continue for me," Lucius managed to say without affliction. He struggled to sit up. "Goodbye, Draco. Send your mother in for me. She deserves a farewell too." Draco stood, torn between obeying his father and staying with the dying man to spend every last minute he could.

"Now, Draco." Lucius hissed. Even in death, his words still carried a certain authority, one impossible to disobey. Draco left the room with his father's cane in his hand. Narcissa looked up from her clasped hands, processing everything, and fought back the tears swimming in her eyes as she smoothed Draco's hair from his forehead.

"You've done well," she murmured, and swept past him into the chamber of the dying man. Draco stood where he was, unmoving, until his mother shut the door softly behind her, sinking into one of the hard backed chairs adorning the room. He brought both his hands up to grip his hair tightly, his knuckles turning white with the same fervor that his father's had, the cane clattering to the ground. The wait seemed endless, but a glance at the clock told him the wait lasted less than half an hour. The room darkened; shadows passed, but he barely noticed. He only looked up when his mother walked slowly out of the dark and now silent room.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered, a final tear slipping over her cheek. He knew he had to appear strong for his mother, so he stood and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay," he said awkwardly, not exactly sure how to convey his sentiment, to her, especially one he had a difficult time believing himself. "We'll get through this." Narcissa nodded, looking up at Draco through watery eyes. She glanced back down and stepped out of his grasp.

"I think... I think we should settle down for the night," she said, gathering her fine flaxen hair in one hand, twisting it. This was a nervous habit Narcissa picked up when she was a child. "After all, you have a big day tomorrow."

Draco arched an elegant eyebrow. "How so?" he queried, crossing his now empty arms. Narcissa wiped one last lingering tear out of the corner of her eye.

"You're _Master_ Malfoy," she stated, still walking toward the door, "Which means that you need to learn all the regulations, requirements and resources that come with the Malfoy name." Draco blinked. He hadn't expected that. At least not so soon.

"I know the ways of the Malfoys'," he said, drawing himself up haughtily. Narcissa glared up at him. Evidently, she decided this 'argument' was for another day; a day not so filled with loss.

"We'll see," she said, shaking her head. Her thoughts could not process much more, and she swept through the rooms, turning back to grant her son a few words. "Good night, Draco. Everything will appear brighter in the morning." Her comforting bed was calling to her, imploring, and she so desired to fall into its embrace.

Draco watched his mother leave, her pale golden hair swinging rhythmically behind her. He finally allowed the sadness he had been holding out of his stormy gray eyes to return. He turned back to the door which would change his life. He heard the house elves moving inside, preparing the body for burial. He pressed a tight fist to his lips. "Goodbye, Father." He held out his hand. Draco stooped to pick up the cane, and followed his mother, a warm bed and a dreamless sleep being all he was craving at this time of sorrow.

Ginny Weasley crept out of her dearly loved Burrow, into the large garden that was graced by the touch of dusk. She looked around, smelling the clean air and hearing the sweet harmony the wind made, whistling through the leaves. The pink that soared through the sky tinged everything it could lay its blush rays on. It gave everything an unnatural, almost angelic look. Her feet were bare, her hair loose. The loose flow drifted around her like a copper waterfall, silky and awe inspiring. In her thin nightgown, her shoulders and the extent of her legs were bared to the tinge of rose.

"Ginny?" A sleepy voice murmured, bringing Ginny out of her dreamy trance and into the present day. Her head spun around, honey eyes looking but not seeing. They did not see because she didn't want to be caught up in this world. She wanted to return to the dreamland she had spent the last precious few minutes in.

"Hi, Harry," she said dully. Wearily she pushed her thick red hair back from her face. Harry awkwardly tousled his own untidy locks, pushing his glasses back up against the bridge of his nose. She crossed her bare arms and turned to face him completely with an expressionless gaze that left him grasping for words.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry-" Ginny cut him off.

"Save it, Harry. We both know the reason you broke it off, so don't pretend it was anything else." She saw the hardening of Harry's eyes, and he marveled at her honesty. The brute strength of it would hurt far more than if she let him continue, and believing his false story.

"Ginny, you know that's not true." He faltered, hearing how his voice rang sounding fake and unbelieving. She shook her head as he stuttered to silence.

"Don't, Harry. Just... don't." She strode past him, her long hair fluttering behind her. What astounded her most was that she wasn't even as distraught as she believed she should be. Not that she wasn't upset- she was. _If it wasn't for that stupid blonde bimbo..._ she thought, but as the thought had time to crash around the inner workings of her mind, she realized that she should be thanking this 'stupid blonde bimbo'. Now, she was free. Absolutely free; no more worries about dating 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. No stress over rumors in the _Quibbler_, no fear of someone portraying her in the wrong light. She thought of Fleur's sister, and how she pined after Harry almost as bad as Ginny had for the first four years.1

Free. What did that mean, exactly? Distance from the man she loved, or thought she might have, perhaps. _Not that I'm going to find out._ Was that really so bad? Love was a relative term, she reflected. _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name...__2_ She thought dolefully. The irony hit her full on. This was the floozy's favorite story- a doomed love, but everlasting even through death. Quite unlike hers, she tagged along as a cutting after thought.

_Well, she can have him. They deserve each other,_ she though bitterly, opening the door to the Burrow. Her cozy abode was calling, and she was answering it's call. She couldn't help but glance back, however, and absorb the look Harry graced her with. His green eyes were strong, and his jaw line even stronger. Her heart still fluttered the tiniest bit.

"Can't have it all," she murmured, and slipped upstairs to rest her weary heart and to prepare to start over.

_**CHAPTER NOTES**_

_Okay, so first story, don't immediately judge, let the plot come, hmmm? Well, jjust know that criticism, praise, whatever... they're all welcome. COMPLETELY welcome._

_I will usually use this section for footnotes, blurbs and interesting facts about the story. AND my own personal thoughts and rants. _

_So, hopefully you know that the quote _"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name..." _is a quote from the infamous _"Romeo and Juliet" _by our beloved William Shakespeare, famous author and poet extraordinaire. _

_Also, I just wanted to reiterate that Fleur sister is known as Gabrielle, as known in the _"The Goblet of Fire" _and _"The Deathly Hollows."_ Harry first came to know this girl when he rescued her from the depths of the Great Lake during the Triwizard Tournament. Obviously she has been smitten with him ever since._

_As you all know, none of these awe inspiring characters belong to me. Unfortunately. :/ They all belong to the great and all mighty J.K Rowling. _


	2. A Wife and a New Life

Chapter Two: **A Wife and a New Life**

The strong sunlight that flooded the room slowly had finally made its way to Draco's eyes, turning the welcomed darkness behind his eyelids into a bright red. Sleep was no longer an option. Not only because of the heat radiating from his face, but by the feeling that he was about to be rudely awaken.

"Master Malfoy!" A squeaky voice pierced the silence in the room. Draco groaned and turned over.

"Go away," he muttered, burying his head in his pillow. A sharp rap on the base of his skull made his eyes sting and fill with water. "Ow! Pappy!" He sat up, glaring at the old house-elf holding something that quite resembled a ruler. Draco would never admit this- but he had a soft spot for this wizened house elf. She had been with the Malfoy family as long as he could remember, and he always thought of her fondly. If any other house elf had dared to abuse him like that, they would be out on the street in a minute. Pappy glared.

"It is time for Master Malfoy to stop lying around in bed all day and start the duties of the new Head of House," she bowed respectfully, and then continued. "Your mother has requested your presence in the Library in an hour," Draco sighed, and threw his feet over the side of his large bed.

"Very well. Thank you, Pappy." The house elf nodded and turned on the spot, disappearing with a loud crack. Draco rubbed his face. _It's been a week, Draco Siberius Malfoy. You need to accept and move on. _He mentally scolded himself. He stood and strode over the armoire, throwing open the thick doors, as he grabbed a random cloak. Fastening the cloak around his shoulders, he made his way down the grand staircase. The black marble gleamed, yet the house was dead silent. He reached the oak double doors of the library, and tugged open one of them, slipping inside. He was early- but so was his mother.

"Good morning, Draco," Narcissa said, seated cross legged at a large mahogany desk. Her face was thin, but her eyes looked brighter than they had in the past few days. "Have a seat, dear." She told him, gesturing at a plush red chair across from the desk.

Draco strode over to the said chair, settling himself comfortably within. Narcissa placed her elbows on the desk and leaned forward.

"It's been a week, Draco," she chided gently, gathering her hair one hand. Draco nodded, leaning back in his chair. "It's time to take over. I know you may not like it, but there _are_ things you need to be prepared for." Her stern glance told Draco that now was not the time to argue.

"Like what?" He asked, narrowing his slate gray eyes. Narcissa placed each fingertip to the other on the opposite hand.

"Well, first, you are going to need to understand and embrace your father's business career. I know, Draco,_ I know_, you did not approve of your father's business, but you must oversee it. I will do the finances and dirty work for you, until you learned to accept it and do everything for yourself.

"Also, since you are now the head of the household, you need to make sure you check that everything and everyone in the house in running smoothly and without fault. Any disturbances will be reflected upon _you_. Let them know that they cannot push you around, despite your age and lack of experience. I have arranged Pappy to instruct you into the _proper_ way to instruct house elves."

Draco rolled his eyes. She was right. Draco did not approve of the precious metal mines his father had in the remote wasteland of Siberia, enlisting forbidden help to keep it all a secret. He hated doing things in secrecy, especially so after his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"You may think this all sounds fair game, Draco, but it is harder than you can possibly believe," Her words were cutting, a steel edge to them that Draco rarely heard. "Especially now." Confusion clouded his eyes. "This brings us to the third important matter to discuss today," Narcissa brusquely picked up a quill and tapped it against the desk. "A suitable wife."

"A... A what?" he asked, leaning forward.

"A _wife_, Draco," Narcissa snapped.

"I thought we already knew who I was going to wed..." Draco muttered, but stopped under his mothers' piercing glare.

"At one time, we did," she twisted her hair around in her hand. "However, ever since the battle at Hogwarts, the respect for the Malfoy name has decreased dramatically. Funds for our charities have gone down; businesses have stopped begging for our attention, people have stopped regarding our family as one of the best." She looked desperately at Draco.

"What are you saying, Mother?" he asked apprehensively.

"Draco...the time to marry for love has long since passed. We- I, need you to marry into one of the most respected families of the time." Narcissa stopped fidgeting and stared into Draco's eyes.

"Who?" he asked, running through all the names. "Parkinson's, Zabini's...Lovegood's..." he trailed off, some part of his brain realizing it was not to be any of these.

"Parkinson's? Zabini's? Ha!" She barked a laugh. "They are even less respected than us, and I don't want you to marry into a loony family."

"Then who?" he asked again, his brain scrambling for possible witches. Narcissa took a deep breath.

"The Weasley's."

"Ginny?" A small voice rang through the darkness, but Ginny ignored it. She pretended it was her conscience, which she had ignored several times over. The curtains were flung open, flooding the cozy room with light. She resisted the urge to hiss and pull the covers up over her head. "Ginny, it's been a week." The unknown voice reprimanded her.

Ginny peered at the person through half closed eyelids. Spotting bushy brown hair, she rolled her sleep-filled eyes. "Go away, Hermione," she moaned, turning over. The blanket she had pulled over her head was whisked away. Ginny opened an eye irritably. "All right, I'm getting up. Little bugger."

"Breakfast is in an hour, Ginny." Hermione waltzed to the door, satisfied now that her task was complete. Ginny waited until she left the room, and then buried her face in her hands. _Ginevra Eliza Weasley. Get your arse into shape and realize how better off you are._ She pulled herself off the bed. Heaving a sigh, she swung her bathrobe around her shoulders and headed for the shower.

An hour later, Ginny stood in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel and staring at her reflection. Her cinnamon eyes searched the reflection staring back at her just as imploringly. She searched for some sign that she was growing toward the future. She looked for some symbol that the past was now behind her. She wiped the steam off the mirror. She couldn't find anything.

"Good morning, Ginny," Molly Weasley said cheerfully when Ginny entered the small kitchen. The room smelled like bacon, and she could hear the sizzling of the sausages and the sliding of the eggs. However, these smells did nothing for her. Her stomach was as empty as ever.

"Good morning, mum," she said dully, crossing the room and grabbing an apple from the fruit bin. Molly frowned.

"You're going to eat more than that, right, dear?"She implored, turning her stern gaze on full power.

"Of course, mum," Ginny attempted a smile; evidently, it didn't work to well. Molly's expression melted into concern. She dropped a pan onto the stove and strode over to her only daughter.

"Ginny, dear, it's not the end of the world..." she cooed into her daughter's shoulder, now that Ginny stood a good head taller. Ginny frowned. Her family didn't understand that her sadness did not come from the breaking off with Harry. It came from the utter feeling of hopelessness, like she didn't know what to do next.

"Don't worry, mother, I'm fine," she shrugged off her mother's embrace and ran for the door to the garden, not turning back to see her mother's expression. She perched on the rough fabric of a lawn chair, and allowed herself to _be_ immersed in thought.

_The Cannons still show interest in me...maybe I should return those owls now._1 this was true; she always loved Quidditch, but just put it off to the side to be with her boyfriend. _The Ministry still tells me they would love to have me. Rather, Percy does, but he's pretty informative with the gossip of the Ministry. _She wouldn't have minded a career in the Ministry either- but she put all offers of internships and assistant positions _behind_ her for Harry. _Harry. Harry...Bloody hell, everything I've done in life is for bloody HARRY! _She threw her apple core across the garden. Resting her chin in her hands, she made an ultimate decision. _Nothing I do anymore will be for any man. It will be for myself, and only myself. _That sounded slightly selfish, but at that moment, she couldn't care less. Maybe her life would change for the better; maybe, finally, she could become the woman she always dreamt of being.

_Well, I'm trying to lead up to the actual interaction, but don't worry, it'll be there soon. Pinky Promise. Okay, moving right along. _

_The Cannons i refer to in this context are the Chudley Cannons, Rons', and Ginnys', favorite Quidditch team. Ginny is a Chaser in this particular story, for the record, despite the practice she's had of being a Seeker. _

_As is required: Any of the characters portrayed in my story are not of my own creation nor are they owned by me. (Except for Pappy.) They are all owned and were all established by the now immortal JK Rowlings. 'Zere we go!_

_Love, _

_Destiny._


	3. A Jewel and A Storm

Chapter 3:

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are all welcome! _

"Diagon Alley," A fistful of Floo powder was flung into the blazing fireplace, and the man standing inside disappeared almost immediately. The quick spinning sensation made Draco nauseous, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. He felt the spinning slow, and threw out his elbows before he could crash head first into the blackened embers of a fireplace. He opened his eyes and surveyed where he was. The room was empty, save for the jewels that sparkled behind gleaming glass. Draco clambered to his feet. He brushed off his robes and headed for the door. His mother's words rang in his ears. _"Draco, the Weasley's are outing to Diagon Alley today. I want you to be there. And be CIVIL, for God's sake. Don't ruin this for us."_

Stormy eyes narrowed as he contemplated how hard being _civil_ to the Weaselette would be. The little spitfire had a temper and attitude to match her fiery hair. He yanked open the door of the jewelers, exiting with great haste. Striding down the streets of Diagon Alley, he peered into each window, looking for the unmistakable flame that meant a Weasley was present. And where one was, they all were. He stopped abruptly when he saw a flash of copper. Looking up at the store sign, he laughed sarcastically. _Of course._ He thought, and walked inside of _Flourish and Blotts. _

"Ginny! What do you think of this book?" A voice screeched. Draco watched with amusement as a bushy haired bundle of energy nearly bowled over the Weaselette.

"I don't know, 'Mione. I haven't read..." She trailed off to read the title of the book Hermione was shoving into his face. "Complete Works of NeedleBin, the Ghost who created the Art of Knitting?" She looked wide eyes at Hermione. "Are you bloody serious?"

Draco couldn't resist a throaty, sarcastic chuckle. Both heads whipped around, one bringing wavy brown hair and the other copper curls, around with them. While the brown-nosed, bushy haired beaver glared at him, the ginger raised an eyebrow at him, maintaining a level, keen look.

"Malfoy," Granger said curtly, and he returned the heart-felt greeting.

"Granger," his eyes shifted to the girl standing tall beside her. "And Weaselet...erm...Ginevra." her eyebrow rose even higher into her forehead.

"Malf...uh...Draco," She returned sarcastically. He smirked appreciatively.

"How have you been?" He asked, pointedly toward Weasley. She eyed him warily.

"Good, and yourself?" her reply was curt. He stared at her for a moment. A blush started to raise its head over the apples in her cheeks. "Oh, right," she fidgeted. Draco was surprised to see real emotion. "I'm, um, sorry about the death, Malf-, _Draco._ I can't imagine..." her voice trailed off. She did know what he felt like, he realized belatedly. Because of _his_ family.

"It's all right," he said brusquely, mentally waving off the thought. "I have to go attend to prior engagements. It was...unexpected to see you..." he lied, but it flowed flawlessly off his tongue.

"Yes...goodbye now Malfoy," Hermione snapped, turning in a huff and disappearing. Ginny opened her mouth to say something to the needled friend. She closed it and shrugged. Draco stepped forward and caught the Weaslette's hand in his. He lowered his mouth to it, gently brushing his lips against the smoothness of her skin, trying not to gag all the while. Her hand was suddenly whisked away from his, and he looked up, his attempt not to smirk failing, at her wide, nutmeg eyes.

"Good bye, Ginevra." He murmured, turning around.

"Malfoy!" A chorus of voices rang through the air, and Draco watched the Boy-In-Desperate-Need-For-A-Shag and his sidekick stalked up. He resisted the urge to insult them, and almost turned red in the effort.

"Goodbye." He managed to say again, through gritted teeth, and turned and almost ran out of the shop, cloak billowing behind him. He heard them mutter behind him, but he didn't care enough to listen hard enough. He slowed once in the street, thinking hard. He hated to admit this, but the Weaselette looked good. Her hair was still the same fiery copper, but in loose, tousled waves. Her eyes shone brightly, like the jewels he had seen in the jewelry shop he had left. Her skin was pale, like porcelain, and those freckles that had once stood so prominently out were now faded, almost invisible to the naked eye. And speaking of naked...he shook those thoughts out of his mind. This was the _Weaselette_; these thoughts were not encouraged, nor permitted. But he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the scent that lingered on her palm, the delicious combination of brown sugar and vanilla. As he walked away, he wondered how bad this pursuit was going to be.

"What the hell Ginny?" Harry asked, crossing his arms angrily. Ginny blinked, being once again rudely drawn back to reality by the boy that she'd been trying not to think about. Which was a little hard, considering that he lived at the burrow with them.

"What'd I do _now_, Harry?" She asked dully, turning around to look at the books surrounding her. She pulled one out, looking interestedly at the title. _For Those with Problems- And No Way to Solve Them._ She flipped open the book, skimming through the first few pages. It seemed like a self help book- and a bloody good one at that.

"You know exactly what you did." Harry growled, and Ginny looked up, surprised, at the jealousy in his voice. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm coming up with a blank." She put the book under her arm, and started to walk to buy it, but was stopped when Harry grabbed her shoulder and whirled her back to face him.

"Letting Malfoy touch you like that? Letting him kiss your hand? Hell, even _talking_ to Malfoy was a bloody mistake Ginny!" Ginny glared at Harry, and then at the hand on her shoulder. Harry hastily retracted it, stuffing it in his pocket, knowing all too well how well versed Ginny was in curses. She shook her hair back, smiling dangerously at Harry.

"I see. Well, in case you've much forgotten, I am no longer under your jurisdiction, so you have no right telling me what is right or wrong. Nor, at this point, do I take what you have to say into account, because you've already shown what poor judgment you have. I will not be yelled at by _you_ like that anymore, considering we're hardly even friends at this point." Harry's mouth opened and he made to protest that last statement.

'Shove it, Harry. It's by my choice. I couldn't bear to be friends with you. But, for future record, that is the _last_ time you try and tell me what is right and wrong…do you understand?" Harry nodded slowly, green eyes on fire. Ginny nodded back. "Good. Now that we're all clear…" She stalked away, smirking slightly when she heard Ron talking to Harry.

"Now you've done it." Ron whispered to Harry, and Ginny heard the resounding shuffle which meant, like typical boys, they were shoving each other around. She shook her head. _That felt nice…_ She reflected, smiling a little. And it was true. It felt like a little bit of the weight off her chest was gone, and she could breathe more freely. Her mind wandered back to the encounter with the ferret. _Why'd he call me by my first name? _She wondered, mystified. She couldn't ever recall Malfoy using her first name in any context, not even to make fun of her. It was always Weasley, or Weaselette, which she hated beyond all things. She hated to admit it…but the ferret looked _good_. His face was strong and defined, his chiseled cheekbones and gray eyes, such like a perfect storm, were still perfectly preserved in her memory. His white gold hair was a little bit shaggy, but it played perfectly for Draco, as it always had. She sighed, and hurried to the front to buy her book. She wondered if she would ever see him again. In some distant corner of her mind, she hoped the answer was yes.

_So…I pretty much had this chapter written already, that's why it was so quick. You shouldn't expect chapters once a day…but you never know!_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters in the chapter above, nor any preceding it, are of my own creation. They were all born by the hand of the Great JK Rowling, and I try nothing but to attempt to carry on these complex characters. _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!_

_Love, Destiny_


	4. An Invitation, and An Acception

Chapter Four:

"Draco." Narcissa's voice snapped Draco out of his wonderful dream world, the one he entered whenever he picked up a book. His eyes glazed over for a moment, then brightened to the world around him.

"Yes, Mother?" He asked, slowly arching a blonde eyebrow. Narcissa settled in the plush emerald chair across from him. Draco sighed and snapped the book shut. He knew this was going to take more than a few moments, and, knowing his mother, he must pay her full attention.

"How did the encounter with the Weasley go?" She inquired, clasping her pale yet shapely hands in her lap, scrutinizing Draco. He shrugged one shoulder imperiously, placing his book gently on the marble table next to him.

"As good as it could have gone, I presume." He muttered, a little disgust evident in his voice as he recalled the thoughts he had about the Weasley girl a few moments after seeing her. Narcissa frowned, misinterpreting the repulsion in his tone.

"That attitude will not do, Draco. You must get closer to the Weasley girl, you must befriend her. And quickly; I don't care how much you dislike her at this point." She glared at him with the dark brown eyes he failed to inherit, when he rolled his own gray ones, and said in a pleading tone. "Draco, you _must._ This marriage is imperative to the family name. We will lose everything- yes, everything Draco, don't try to argue- if this marriage does not go through. Our respect, our money, our family name, even our dignity. I wish I could allow you to marry for love, but I'm afraid we cannot afford it at this point." Draco scowled, but nodded. He understood. He didn't want his family's legacy disappearing, it had been amongst the names of the most respected purebloods too long to take the chance at losing that sacred position. As much as he couldn't bear the thought of marrying the Weaselette, he detested the thought of being poor even more.

"Yes, Mother." He complied. "I will do my best to woo the Weaselette." Narcissa's lips quivered slightly at the use of the nickname, but she managed to sustain a stern face.

"That name will no longer be allowed in this household." Draco's mouth opened immediately to argue. "If you are going to marry her, or even befriend her, Draco, I can assure you she will _not_ respond well to that name. You must stop the habit of calling her that- it won't bring anything good into this courtship." Draco ground his teeth, feeling a throbbing in his temple, fighting back many words he would regret.

"Fine, Mother." He said through clenched teeth. "Anything else you want to take away? Laughter? Maybe happiness?" Narcissa sighed, her shoulder slumping. A change came to her eyes, a look of undeniable sadness entered.

"What happiness? You of all people should know I'm only doing this for your own good, Draco. I know it doesn't make you happy, but it's what's best for you and for the family." Draco took a deep breath, the inside of his head swirling.

"I know, Mother. I'm sorry." She nodded, and stood, turning toward the door. She paused for a moment, as if considering something of great importance.

"Oh, Draco, you need to send the Weasley girl an invitation to accompany you at the I.M.P Ball right away."

"What?" Draco shot to his feet, protest on his lips. "That's going too far Mother! I shall not be seen with her at _that_ ball!" Narcissa turned on him, eyes spitting fire, and her words shot out of her like a venom.

"Unfortunately, Draco, you don't have much of a choice. You must lay your claim on her before any other bachelor does. It was not a request- it was a command. You act as if being seen with Ginevra Weasley is a display of disgrace, even though we both know and understand it is considered an _honor_."

"You honestly thing that she's going to say yes, Mother? That's preposterous! I refuse." Narcissa took a deep breath, and then said in a low, controlled voice.

"Then you refuse to carry on the Malfoy legacy." She hurried out of the room, knowing full well the implications of a refusal to do as she said meant to her son. Draco turned around, swept up the book sitting innocently on the table, and hurled it across the room, angrier than he had been in a long time. Stalking over to the grand mahogany desk the library had to offer, he scribbled a note in his handsome penmanship to the Weaselette.

_Hello, Ginevra. It would be my pleasure, and my honor, if you were to accompany me to the International Magic Pureblood Ball. Truly, Draco_

He stalked over to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder sitting in the glass jar next to the hearth, and threw the note and the powder into the marbled fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He yelled, and, in a flash of green fire, the note disappeared. He stared at the remaining flames for a moment, and then walked away, shaking his head at himself. Did he really hope the Weaselette would say yes? He sighed. He needed help- lots of it.

_The Burrow_.

Ginny was sitting on the old, worn, but yet comfortable crimson couch in The Burrow's family room, immersed in the wonderful world that only reading allowed her to enter, when a sudden crackling and popping of the fireplace made her shriek. She heard hurried footsteps clambering toward the room, and Ron stuck his head in.

"Are you alright Ginny?" He asked worriedly, surveying the room for any signs of danger or distress. Ginny sighed. Ron had been worried about her since her and Harry stopped stepping out. She couldn't say she blamed him; she hadn't been her normal self for the past week or two.

"Yes Ron… the fireplace just startled me." Ron nodded once, starting to leave, but glanced over at the brick fireplace, noticing a piece of parchment settling in the dark ashes of an old fire.

"Oi, look, a letter!" Ron hurried over and snatched it up, brushing off the black dust. "Look, Gin, it's for you." He tore it open, blatantly ignoring Ginny's half hearted protest.

"No bloody way…" Ron said after reading it, eyes wide, and looked up at Ginny, then at the note, and then back at Ginny. It was silent for a few seconds, with Ginny and Ron staring at each other across the room, and then Ginny leapt from the old couch at the same moment Ron started to bolt from the room.

"Ron! Give it back!" She chased him from the family room, and through the tiny kitchen, where she saw her mother's confused face. They ran up the numerous stairs, and Ginny ran blindly, her energy built up from the past weeks of doing nothing. Harry suddenly appeared, walking out of the room he and Ron shared. Ginny was surprised to see that they ran almost to the top floor. In a moment of silence, she looked out the window to the garden below, immersed in the memory of her and Harry snogging in that apple tree.

"What's happening here?" Harry asked, amused, as he saw both Ginny and Ron panting, Ron with his hands on his knees, wheezing slightly. Ginny turned to him, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she tried to push the memory away. Fortunately, her cheeks were already pink with exertion, and no notice was taken of Ginny's uncomfortable fidgeting.

"Ron won't give- gasp- me my-gasp- letter!" She cried, pointing at Ron, whose head was almost in between his knees. Ron shoved the letter into Harry's chest hard, ignoring Ginny's accusation.

"Just read it mate, you'll see!" Harry wordlessly took the letter that was pressed against his chest and unfolded it, his face bemused. As Ginny watched his handsome, it slowly transformed to shock, then quickly to anger. Blinking, Ginny wondered if that was jealousy she saw in his eyes.

"This is ridiculous." Harry spat, crumpling up the letter tightly in his fist, eyes flashing. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the letter in his hands, and then at Harry's face. His jaw was clenched, and she could see a muscle ticking in his temple. _How handsome…_ She thought, and quickly shook it off, refusing to let that dangerous thought continue.

"Give me the letter, Harry." She said, holding out her hand. Harry turned his gaze onto her, and, despite everything that had happened, it still brought a tiny flutter to her chest, along with a deep ache that only came with heart break.

"No. This is not for you to see." Harry answered, jaw tight. Ginny could feel her heart pick up, but she ignored it, still holding out her hand.

"Of course it was for me to see, it was _my _letter in the first place you git! I'm waiting." She spat, reaching in her pocket and grasping for her wand. Harry watched her hand move, and then grudgingly slapped the letter in her hand. She nodded in thanks, and then uncrumpled it.

_Hello, Ginevra. It would be my pleasure, and my honor, if you were to accompany me to the International Magic Pureblood Ball. Truly, Draco._

Her eyes widened, and she brought a hand to her mouth, nose wrinkling as she reread the letter. Was this prat bloody serious? Her mind instantly shot back to the day before, where those full lips had just so barely grazed the top of her hand.

"But of course you're not going." Said Harry assuredly, crossing his arms. Ginny looked up at him, surprised.

"What makes you think that, Boy-Who-Knows-All?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Harry shrugged, smiling knowingly at his former girlfriend.

"Because I know you. You're not going to go out with _Draco Malfoy_." He laughed and ran a hand through his mussed hair, shaking his head at Ron, who was laughing with him. "Besides, Gin, We both know that he's only using you to get to me." Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits, and she raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She breathed, anger evident in her sarcastic tone. _How dare he. How dare that little prat think he's so special that I can't get asked on a date without him being involved? That selfish little cuss!_ Harry looked back at her, surprised at the fire in her coffee colored eyes. She turned over the piece of parchment, hand trembling, and used her wand to scribble on the other side.

_Draco- Yes, I shall accompany you to the Ball. Best, Ginevra._

Harry's eyes widened. "You aren't bloody serious!" He seethed, stalking toward Ginny, hands balled into fists, looking like he was ready to tear the paper right out of her hands. She looked straight at him, refusing to succumb to the smoldering, green eyed gaze that had gotten her so many times before.

"Yes, Harry, I _am _'bloody serious'" she replied, like candy coated venom, and with a wave of her wand, the parchment disappeared with a crack. "Shows how much you know me." She snapped at Harry, then turned and stalked to her room, her thoughts swirling around her. _Did I really just accept the invitation of a Malfoy? I should write and cancel! What a horrible decision. What's wrong with me?_ _What was I thinking? Oh goodness, I need to fix this. Why'd I even say yes? _She wondered, but then remembered Harry's patronizing look just a few moments before. Her resolve hardened, and she vowed to go through with this…this…she refused to call it a date. _This agreement._ She decided, unable to come up with a better word for what exactly this was. She wasn't so sure herself, if she was to be completely honest. Draco Malfoy? She had never been prepared for this- after all, the two had hated each other all through their years at Hogwarts. Malfoy had found extra time to tease her specifically, calling her carrot top and asking if America wanted her hair to make pennies. She shook her head. _Whether or not he teased me at Hogwarts is of no relevance. This is not a date- I did it for myself._ She stood up straight and called out for Hermione. After all, the ball was in three days, and she needed help- lots of it.

_Hi! So, apparently, when I said don't expect chapters once a day, you shouldn't include today. I just got really into this chapter. It may be a little rough, and I apologize profusely. I am currently looking for a Beta, if anyone would like to help me, please feel free to contact me. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer; None of the wonderful characters above are tokens of my own imagination. They were all results of the hand of JK Rowling. _

_I would also love to give a shout out to those wonderful people who reviewed. _

_Lilabennet: I agree, I believe the best stories are those which uphold the pureblood legacy and rules. And you shall find out later whether or not Harry and Ginny slept together. And yes, maybe I shall, that is a wonderful idea. I should definitely explain why Harry's living at The Burrow, I need to be more clear on that. And I think we both know that Ginny can be a little sassy- who knows what will happen? ;) Thanks!_

_Veronica21: I hope these past two chapters have sated your interaction appetite at least a little! There will be more to come, I promise. Thank you!_

_I hope you all enjoyed, and, as always, reviews are welcome!_


	5. An Emerald and A Shimmer

Chapter Five:

Draco Siberius Malfoy sat on his extravagant bed, staring at the note he clenched in his slightly trembling hands. Disbelief was written all over his face, he was sure, as he reread the few words on the back of a crumpled piece of parchment.

_Draco- Yes, I shall accompany you to the Ball. Best, Ginevra._

Draco stood abruptly; throwing the letter onto his made bed, he strode from the room. _She said yes? The Weaselette actually said yes? What has this bloody world come to?_ He thought angrily, not paying attention to where his feet were leading him. He paced through the house, not exactly sure how to contain himself within reason. He saw himself heading toward the mansion's grand fireplace, and decided a turn in Diagon Alley was exactly what he needed.

As soon as he scrambled to his feet- looking much undignified- he searched the room, making sure no one saw him as he pushed through the heavy oak door and into the street beyond. He slowed his pace the tiniest bit, noticing the strange looks being thrown at him and his peculiarly fast rate. He sighed, pinching the nerve on the bridge of his nose, and stopped. Turning around, he strode to the robe shop that his mother had decided was one of the best. After all, if he was to attend this ball, he would need to be presentable. Even more so than he usually was, which was immaculate. _You need to make a good impression, Draco. Don't ruin it- this may be your only chance._ He entered one of the more recently created, high end robe shops- Madame Parvati's Quality Robes. Pushing in the door, he heard a light bell jingle, and was immediately ushered to the back of the shop by an invisible hand at the small of his back. Approaching the desk nestled in the back corner, a young face looked up at Draco, glasses perched on the end of the nose.

"Master Malfoy!" The young woman leapt out of her chair and bowed slightly, looking up at the slightly amused Draco. "How can we help you today?"

"I am attending the I.M.P Ball, and I need new dressing robes for the occasion." He said, lifting his chin in the air, noticing how his voice carried the authority that he so often heard in his father. He smiled inwardly, thinking of how proud his father would be of him now. His smile faded as he recalled what exactly he was preparing for. Maybe Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be so proud of his only son after all.

The lady nodded vigorously, pulling out her wand and summoning a bewitched tape measure. As it wrapped itself around his chest, pulling comfortably snug, she started asking the series of questions required to decide what would best suit the son of one of the shop's best customers.

"Yes sir. Do you have anything in mind? Colors or maybe design?"

"Keep it simple. No extra frills, no obnoxious displays of wealth." He said, holding out his arm for the tape measure. Unlike his father in this one respect, out of many, he had no interest in displaying the immense wealth that the Malfoy family had with everything he did. Yes, of course he liked being wealthy- but to show it off with blatant disregard for taste was another story.

"Perfect. Now, if you would just come this way, Master Malfoy." The young girl led him even farther back into the shop, pulling cloaks as she went. "These are just samples, of course. Yours will be custom made in time for the ball." Draco nodded, stepping up onto the raised platform in front of the three way mirror. He studied himself for a moment, noticing his sharp cheekbones and the pallor of his skin. _Maybe a ball would be good for me, despite the Weaselette._ He would admit that he hadn't been his normal self for awhile now- a fact that would have to change.

"Hold out your arms, please." She instructed, waiting until Draco did so. He blinked, and slowly raised his arms. She nodded in approval then waved her wand once again. Dress robes of a dark, emerald green appeared, and he nodded in approval, shaking off his prior thoughts. Usually, he never picked the first robes he saw, he was quite like his mother in that way, but these fit him perfectly.

"Don't bother trying any others. I like this one." He said, inspecting the sleeve and shaking his arms. The girl nodded, and hastily waved her wand again, replacing the robes with Draco's old ones.

"Very good sir. I will have them delivered to your house first thing tomorrow." Draco nodded in approval, and instructed her to put it on the extensive mansion tab. He strode from the shop, satisfied.

"OI! Malfoy!" A maddeningly familiar voice drifted over the constant hum of conversation that Diagon Alley constantly had to offer, and it caused Draco to stop in his tracks, seething. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Potter." He said curtly, turning and straightening up to his full height, which was a good five inches taller than the self satisfied that was hurrying to stand in front of him.

"I need to talk to you, Malfoy." The poster boy for awkward social interaction told him. Draco raised one eyebrow, somewhat bored.

"Well, Potter, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have better things to do than listen to what your pathetic attempt at conversation is." Potter crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Not until after you hear what I have to say, Malfoy. I know what you're doing." Draco cocked his head lazily, chuckling sarcastically under his breath.

"Have you finally gone off the deep end? I knew it was going to happen eventually. Should I call St. Mungo's?" He asked, and Potter stepped close with a scathing look.

"I meant with Ginny. I know you're just using her to get to me, and it needs to stop immediately. She's still my property, whether or not we are together at this point. You have no right." Draco laughed. "Besides, she wouldn't date the likes of you anyways. She has more dignity than that." Draco immediately stopped laughing, suppressing the urge to whip out his wand and hex this boy standing so superciliously in front of him.

"I'm sure she would have to say something in complete opposite terms to that, Potter. As such, she _is_ going with me to the ball, I'm afraid. So, obviously, she doesn't have the same sentiments. Give love to your sidekick from me." He patted Harry on the cheek and turned away, smirking slightly at the agape expression he left Potter with.

"You'll regret it, Malfoy." Draco ignored the threat and walked to the town limits, and, with a swish of his cloak, disappeared with a loud crack.

_Diagon Alley: later that afternoon._

"I still can't believe you're going to the ball with _Draco Malfoy_, Ginny. That's just so unlike you! Is this to get back at Harry?" Hermione asked the annoyed red-head walking beside her for what had to be the thousandth time.

"_Hermione._" Ginny said, exasperated. Hermione shook her head, refusing to look at Ginny and her expression.

"It's a legitimate question!" Ginny sighed and stopped in the middle of the street, crossing her arms. Hermione continued for a few more steps before realizing there was nobody walking beside her, and doubled back to Ginny, chagrined.

"No, I am not going to the ball with Malf…_Draco_ to get back at Harry. And, as unlike me as it is, the fact of the matter is that I am accompanying him to the ball. So at this point, it's useless to make your arguments against it." Hermione gave a large sigh and returned, and shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry Ginny, it's just…_Draco Malfoy?_" Ginny threw her arms up in the air and continued down the street, looking for the dress shop. Hermione hurried after. "Sorry! I'm done, I swear."

Ginny sighed, ignoring Hermione, engrossed in her own thoughts. After agitating in her room for a long while after she had sent the ferret her letter of acceptance, she decided a turn in Diagon Alley was exactly what she needed. Her and Hermione had ended up in a jewel shop after being transported by the Floo network, and had entered the busy street after admiring the beautiful rings in the enchanted glass casings. _Well, if I am to attend this ball, I'm going to need to be presentable._ Quite a task, considering who she was going with. She imagined it would be hard to stand next to the ferret and look socially acceptable. When the two ladies entered a newer, yet more tasteful shop an invisible hand ushered them to the back corner. The young lady sitting there looked up, glasses on the desk next to her. Her face broke into a huge smile, and she leapt up, hurrying around the desk to hug both Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione! Ginny!" She cried, smiling at them both. Ginny smiled broadly at the younger Parvati sister, hugging her back happily.

"Serena! How are you?" Hermione said, returning the hug Serena bestowed her with. Serena shrugged, still smiling brightly.

"Oh, nothing really. Running the shop until Parvati and Padma get back." Hermione raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Where'd they run off to?" She asked eagerly, leaning closer to the younger girl, as if expecting some juicy gossip. Serena laughed.

"No where exciting, sorry to disappoint you Hermione. They're just off in China, buying some of the silks that are hard to export." Hermione frowned, disappointed, while Ginny poked her best friend in the ribcage.

"No gossip for you today!" Hermione glared at her friend while Ginny and Serena shared a laugh.

"Yes, well, while you're all laughing at my expense, we're here to shop, remember? Ginny's going to the I.M.P Ball with Draco Malfoy," She told Serena. Ginny immediately stopped laughing and turned to glare at her friend, aghast.

"Hermione!" Hermione shrugged, sending a brilliant smile Ginny's way.

"Oops."

Serena's bright eyes lit up, bright with scandal.

"Are you _really_?" She asked, leaning forward and staring at Ginny. Ginny heaved out a sigh.

"Yes, I am. He asked me, before you make any assumptions." Serena giggled, and then said,

"Actually, he was in here not too long ago, buying dress robes for the ball as well." Ginny raised one eyebrow.

"Really? Did he say anything?" Serena shrugged.

"Not much, actually. He seemed kind of distracted." Ginny shrugged back in return. _Bet he was thinking I was crazy for accepting_. She thought. She didn't blame him. _What has this world come to?_ She wondered, and then stepped back from the desk.

"Yes, well, I'm here for the same reason. I need a dress, and fast." Serena nodded, grabbing her glasses and putting on a professional aura.

"Yes, of course Ginny. If you would just follow me this way…" She led Ginny even farther back in the room, and waved her wand. A long tape measure appeared, wrapping itself around Ginny's waist, then her shoulders, and then her hips. Ginny stepped up onto a large block placed in front of a three way mirror. She studied herself. She noticed how she'd lost weight, making her waist skinnier and her hips a bit thinner. She sighed. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't stop it. She'd just lost her appetite for all things. _Maybe this ball will be good for me…despite the ferret._ She thought, as Serena read the spots marked on the tape measure.

"Do you have anything in mind, Ginny? Style? Colors?"

"Keep it simple, nothing to flashy. No frills." She said. Her family had become very wealthy in the immediate aftermath of the war, and had continued to grow their wealth, but she, along with her parents, hated any show of extravagant wealth. Serena nodded, pulling out her wand to wave it again. She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You know, maybe you and Malfoy are more like each other than you know. Not in a bad way, of course._" _Serena hastened to reassure her when Ginny opened her mouth to protest. Ginny examined the young girl, and then shrugged, brushing her comment off. Serena waved her wand once more, and Ginny's robes were replaced with a long, shimmering gown of dark, gunmetal silver. The dress clung to her every curve down to her hips, and a slit started on the top of her left thigh, exposing the palest shimmer of leg. The dress was low cut- but not daringly so, showing off the ample cleavage Ginny had grown in the past years. Hermione whistled, and Ginny smiled at her, broken out of her stunned trance.

"This is perfect…" she breathed, hardly believing it was herself. She normally didn't pick the first thing she tried on, but this was too good to pass up. Serena smiled widely, waving her wand once again.

"Excellent choice, Ginny. It'll be at The Burrow first thing in the morning." She said, and Ginny nodded her thanks, still in shock. Hermione hurried up to hug her friend.

"That was absolutely gorgeous, Ginny. Harry's going to eat his heart out." She whispered in Ginny's ear, making her smile.

"Thank you so much, Serena, it was beautiful." Serena smiled, waving her hand.

"It was nothing for an old friend. The dress is on us, by the way- Parvati told me to never let either one of you pay." She added when both Ginny and Hermione started to protest. Ginny gave her friend a giant hug.

"Thank you, Serena." Serena laughed, and ushered her friends out the door.

"Don't worry about it. But I have tailoring to catch up with. I'll meet up with you guys later- for lunch one day, no?" Both Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. Laughing, the two best friend exited the shop, throwing back a last couple of goodbyes. Walking to the city limits, they turned on the spot, and with two loud cracks, they were gone.

_I hope that was good enough for everyone! Thank you for reading; I really appreciate all the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories. It means the world to me. _

_Disclaimer. None of the characters mentioned or talked about above are owned or thought of by a humble write such as I. No, they were all created in the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. For this, I commend her. _

_I thank you all for reading, and hope you believe in this story as much as I do. Reviews are welcome. Thanks!_


	6. A Mother, and A Best Friend

_Sorry for posting this so late, guys! I was visiting colleges! I plan to be a biomedical engineer, or a nuclear chemist. Facts which my English teachers hate. Enjoy!_

Chapter Six:

_Malfoy Manor:_

Staring into the mirror across from him, Draco gripped the edge of the marble water basin in front of him. Today- or rather, tonight- was the long awaited, although not entirely dreaded, ball. His hair was wet, dripping down his forehead and the back of his neck. _Come on now, Draco. It's just one night with the Weaslette. No harm no foul. _He often wondered if this night was going to be as bad as his imagination made it out to be. _Or as good…_ He shrugged the thought off, refusing to let his mind carry on with the fantasy of the naked Weaslette. _That's disgusting. I have no desire to see her like that._ He thought firmly, even though his body knew he was lying. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked slowly from the luxurious bathroom. Grabbing his wand from beside his bed, he summoned parchment, and a quill. He looked with revulsion at the large peacock quill that appeared in his hand. Another one of his father's great and completely unnecessary displays of wealth. Sighing, he scrawled a message on the parchment, sputtering when the feather brushed across his face.

_Ginevra- If you would be so kind as to meet me at my manor at half past seven, I would be much obliged. _Draco paused a moment, considering what to write next. _I hope this ball goes well for both of us. Truly, Draco._

He signed his name with a flourish, and, with a wave of his wand, the scroll vanished. He stared into the air where the parchment had disappeared for a moment, and then shook his head, knowing what was done was done. There was no way to go back at this point. Walking over his large armoire, he pulled it open and selected the elegant design of the dark emerald robes he had purchased not so long ago. He admired it once more, complimenting himself on a job well done. Simple lines, well cut, and tailored perfectly to his stature… He could see now why his mother enjoyed that shop so. With a flick of his wrist, the robes replaced his towel, and his hair dried automatically. Even though his hair had grown a bit shaggier than he was used to allowing, he decided to keep it that way; it became him, if he did say so himself. _Prepare yourself, old chap. You're going to need to keep your wits about you tonight._ He rolled his shoulders a few times, bracing himself for the long evening with the Weaslette.

"Draco?" His mother's knock made him jump, making all his thoughts come crashing down inside him.

"Yes Mother?" He asked, a little irritated. The exasperation was evident in his voice that reverberated through the room. It was silent for a moment, as if Narcissa was hurt at his reaction. He immediately felt bad for snapping at her. His mother was all he had left now. He couldn't be mean to her. He might regret it later, more so than he did now.

"May I come in?" She asked, turning the handle of the large door ever so slightly. Draco sighed and nodded. It was silent for another moment, and it took Draco a minute to realize why she hadn't come in.

"Yes, Mother, come in." He said quickly, shaking his head at himself. Narcissa pushed open the door all the way, strolling in casually; but Draco could see the excitement plain on her face. He knew that despite her icy exterior, his mother was happy to see him all dressed up. Like his first ball when he was only five years old.

"Oh, Draco!" She cried, hurrying toward him. "What magnificent robes! They look simply amazing on you." She straightened his collar, beaming. He squirmed, a bit embarrassed at her attention, even though no one was around to see it. Narcissa wouldn't have behaved as she was at the moment if there were others present. Draco knew his mother was just like any other mother under the surface act- but her upbringing and status in society led her to have the exterior of a woman who was in control of everything.

"Get off me, woman." He said affectionately, pushing his mother away. She smiled again, and sat on his bed, looking up at the grown boy that used to be her little son.

"So, Draco…Do you know what you're going to say?" She asked, settling down a bit and getting down to business. Draco nodded.

"I believe so. 'Hello, Ginevra, how lovely it is to see you again. You look lovely. Isn't the weather nice? Simply lovely. I'm sure we'll have a lovely evening." Narcissa nodded slowly, and looked around the room. She picked up the newspaper sitting on the floor by Draco's bed, and whacked him hard on the head with it. Draco ducked, surprised and wincing.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his head.

"If I hear the word lovely one more time, it's going to be harder, and with your old transfiguration textbook, do you understand me?" Draco nodded. "And for God's sake, Draco, you sound like a cold hearted dragon or something of that same nature. And don't try to humor me by saying Slytherin's talisman was a snake. Put some emotion into what you're saying." Draco frowned.

"But I have no doubt she _won't_ look as acceptable as me, Mother! I can't say she looks lovely and mean it! What am I supposed to do? Lie?"

Narcissa nodded vigorously. "Exactly, Draco! You act as if lying isn't second nature to you by now." Draco grimaced. "And I wouldn't be so sure about the Weasley girl not looking good…" She finished mysteriously, smiling to herself. Draco looked at her, intrigued.

"What do you mean? Have you seen her?" He asked, unable to hide his curiosity. Narcissa smiled again, except more mischievously this time.

"It pays to be friendly with shop workers, you know, Draco. You never know what kind of useful information they pick up." Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother, sensing he wouldn't get anything else out of her.

"Oh, quick, before she arrives- give her _this_." She said, holding out an enchanted rose. The rose was a beautiful ivory color, shimmering in the light. It transfigured Draco. "Good luck, Draco. Don't let us down."Narcissa whispered, giving her son a gentle kiss on the forehead. Just then, the clock rung half past seven, and there was Pappy, knocking at the door.

"Master Malfoy has a lady waiting for him- and my, isn't she divine." The old house elf said cheekily. Draco stood and took a deep breath. _Well…here goes nothing._

_The Burrow:_

Ginny wiped off the foggy mirror in front of her after she stepped out of the shower, and peered at her reflection. Her face gave away none of the turmoil roiling inside her. She gripped the well worn edge of the cabinet and sighed. Her hair was still wet, and it hung halfway down her back, leading trailing rivulets of water running down the rest of her body. She sighed again, and pressed her forehead against the glass. _Oh, Merlin, what have I done?_ She thought. She let herself wallow in self pity for a moment, and then straightened back up. _C'mon, Ginny. It's just one night with the ferret. No harm, no foul… _She wondered how badly this night could go. _Or how well…_ She thought, and immediately dispelled the thought. _Nasty._ She shook her head. A large _crack_ reverberated through the steamy air of the bathroom, and Ginny jumped, letting a few choice swear words slip through her lips. She laughed quietly at herself when she saw the parchment floating in the air. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, she snatched the parchment out of the air and padded from the room, opening it in her still prune like hands.

_Ginevra- If you would be so kind as to meet me at my manor at half past seven, I would be much obliged. I hope this ball goes well for the both of us. Truly, Draco._

Ginny wrinkled her brow at the parchment. She could tell that Draco had some doubts about the ball as much as she did. _Then why the bloody hell did he ask me? _She shook her head in wonderment, but hurried to her bedroom nonetheless. Being late would make her look worse than she already did in the Malfoy's eyes. _Not that I care what they think of me_. She thought. She walked into her room and shut her door gently behind her. Her dress was laid out on her bed, having been delivered that morning. Waving her wand, the dress was immediately hugging her body, her hair dried, and her makeup applied. She walked over to her mirror and studied herself, looking for any imperfections her spell might have caused. God knows she was distracted, and a distracted spell caster always had to be wary. Her honey colored eyes were lined in chocolate brown kohl, dramatic and sensuous. Her lips were a deep red, curving up at the sides appreciatively as she studied her reflection. Her hair was done in a sweeping low bun at the side of her head. Sleek, yet slightly messy. A single curl hung down the side opposite her updo, completing the look very well. She smiled, satisfied.

"Ginny! I'm coming in!" Hermione barged into the small room, not even bothering to knock.

"Hermione! What would have done if I was naked?" Ginny exclaimed, half-jokingly. Hermione shook her hand dismissively in the air.

"We're all girls here." She said, and then looked Ginny up and down. "Oh my goodness, Ginny," She whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers. Ginny frowned.

"What? What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" She turned and bared her teeth at the mirror. Her canines were pearly white. She turned back to Hermione, perplexed. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, Ginny. You look amazing." Hermione smiled, scurrying over to her best friend and giving her a hug. Ginny grinned.

"Get off me, woman." She said affectionately, pushing Hermione away gently. Hermione pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"All grown up!" She cried, smiling.

"I would say so." A voice came from Ginny's open door. Both the girls turned, laying eyes upon Harry.

_Oh goodness_. Ginny thought.

"Harry." She acknowledged, crossing her arms. Harry half smiled at her.

"Hullo, Ginny. Hi, Hermione." Harry looked over to his friend standing slightly behind Ginny. Ginny could feel her friends eyes boring holes into Harry's skull. "Would you mind giving us a moment?" He asked Hermione pointedly after a few seconds of silence, and Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny shrugged one shoulder.

"Sure, Harry. But you better not mess up her hair, or I'm going to kick your arse." She stalked out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Yes?" Ginny inquired, once she heard Hermione's footsteps trail away. Harry turned to her after shaking her head amusedly at Hermione's exit.

"Ginny…" He trailed off, all the mirth disappearing from his eyes. Grabbing her hand, he looked at her imploringly. Ginny was startled. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"Harry, stop. Please." She pulled her hand away, crossing them. "Don't make this harder than it already is." She saw a flame ignite inside of Harry's eyes, and she couldn't bear to look much longer. She knew she would crack if she did. Instead, she turned on the spot, and disappeared. She reappeared at the Malfoy Manor. Taking a deep breath, she started up the long, winding walkway, rolling her eyes at the peacocks the Malfoy's raised. _What an obnoxious display of wealth._ She thought, shaking her head slightly. Finally arriving at the entrance, she stopped for a moment to collect herself. She tried to push all thoughts of Harry out of her head- but it was harder than she dared to imagine. She rolled her shoulders back, preparing for an evening with a Malfoy. Raising her hand to knock, the door swung open.

"Come in, come in dear. Make yourself at home." Ginny looked around, confused, but then spotted the wizened house elf standing near her knees. She smiled, surprised that this elf looked so happy. _ Especially _in this Malfoy Manor. _Aren't they supposed to be cruel?_ She asked herself.

"My, aren't you a pretty young thing." The house elf beamed up at Ginny, knocking her out of her thoughts. Ginny smiled down at the house elf.

"Thank you very much." She said sincerely. The house elf grinned.

"I'll go fetch Master Malfoy." She said, and scurried away. Ginny looked up to the ceiling and exhaled slowly. _Well…here goes nothing._

_ Finite! Thanks for reading, once again. And I apologize for the roughness of this chapter- I wrote it in about two hours, due to my guilt of not updating for such a long time. If needed, I will definitely go back and revise it. _

_Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters and/or settings are of my own imagination. They are created from the elaborate imagination of JK Rowlings. _

_ Now, for everybody that reviewed! _

_**lilabennet**___: _Oh my goodness, that is a splendid idea! As you can probably tell, I love writing the "fight" scenes, so the more, the merrier. I agree on the Ginny setting Harry down a peg or two, but let's admit- the Boy Who Lived probably has a lot more verbal abuse coming his way, no? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**NelenaCalden**__: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you enjoyed. _

_**Veronica21**__: I completely broke my once every one or two day streak, but expect more soon! And thanks, Hermione is one of my favorite characters to try to portray. _

_**Nutmeg44**__: That was my intention! Plus, I like those colors anyway, even if they happen to be Slytherin colors. I agree, Harry does need to have his head examined- it seems a bit too large to be normal. _

_**Queenyuks**__: Thank you! I wouldn't call it 'wonderful', but it makes MY heart sing that you feel that way. Harry, to be honest, is so much fun to write, because he always manages to piss someone off. Draco Ginny pairings are my favorite. I will!_

_ I love you all, and keep the reviews coming! They help more than you know. Until next time!_


	7. Two Realizations

Chapter Seven: Two Realizations

_Hello, wonderful readers. Here's chapter seven for you- I sincerely hope you enjoy!_

_Draco _

"I'm coming, Pappy," Draco said over his shoulder, and then turned back to face his mother once more. "Aren't you coming with me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Narcissa shook her head, her pale blonde hair shaking with her.

"This is only the first date, dear. Don't want to scare the poor girl too badly now." Draco chuckled appreciatively. He knew exactly how intimidating Narcissa could be, even when she wasn't trying to be. He grasped the rose tightly in one hand, and took a deep breath.

"Get a move on, Master." Pappy said, shaking a finger at him. Draco smirked down at the elf, shaking his head.

"You know, I could throw you out for speaking to me like that, Pappy." He said, and Pappy turned around and started to walk from the room.

"I'm sure you could, Master Malfoy, but you wouldn't know what to do with yourself without me." Draco laughed along with his mother, and followed the elf from the room and into the foyer. Draco looked down at the floor as he walked, watching his steps. _This is crazy. This is absolutely preposterous. I can't believe I'm…_Even his thoughts trailed off when he looked up. He was stunned-absolutely, completely, and irrevocably stunned. His heart skipped a beat, and then returned full force, in a wild gallop. The Weaselette…_Ginevra_…was beautiful. It took his breath away. She was dressed in the most magnificent gown of dark silver, and it hugged her every curve. Her stomach was flat, with a curve of abs shown in the clinging fabric. Her hips were at a perfect angle, and with the slit in the side of her dress- it was downright delectable. He pulled his gaze off her body and to her face, and his mouth went dry. Her lips were full and a rich ruby red, curving up at the sides questioningly. Her eyes were dark and dramatic- and gazing directly at him.

"Oh…erm…Hello, Ginevra." He said finally, licking his lips. The vixen who had clearly taken over Ginevra Weasely's body smiled back at him, full red lips revealing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Hello, Draco." She ducked her head, shy. Draco cleared his throat, coming to his senses at long last. He held out the rose to her, finally remembering what was clutched in his hand. She looked at it, startled, but smiled. She gently took it from him and placed it behind one ear. The stem immediately disappeared, and the white rose shone next to her porcelain skin.

"Well, thank you for coming. And may I say, you look…stunning." Draco took her hand and kissed it, bowing low. He looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes, noticing the blooming redness in her cheeks.

"Yes, you may…but I might not believe you." She replied teasingly, obviously trying to break the ice. Draco felt an appreciative smirk cross his lips. He stood, still holding the Weaslette's hand. It was surprisingly soft, and quite small.

"Shall we depart?" He asked, crooking his arm and placing her hand in the small of it. She smiled tentatively, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, we shall."

They strolled from the massive front door, and down the long walkway leading to the front of his estate. He could sense her confusion, and he hastened to explain.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've arranged more conventional ways of transportation. I worry about the effect of Apparation and Portkey's on your hair. And let's not even mention Floo." Ginny chuckled quietly.

"I do not mind at all." She answered, looking straight ahead. Draco looked at her sideways, then shrugged. As they walked down the pathway he spotted several peacocks strutting through the trees surrounding them. He emitted a sound of disgust, forgetting whose presence he was in.

"Are you alright Mal…Draco?" She asked. Draco nodded, and felt obligated to explain.

"Yes, quite. Sometimes these peacocks rather grate on my nerves." He saw her turn to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" She asked, and he could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yes, really. They're not the most hospitable of creatures." He added. She nodded and turned back to face the direction they were walking.

"I would imagine so." She answered coolly. He wrinkled his brow. _What just happened?_ He wondered. Imperceptibly, he shook his head. _Women. Especially the Weaselette._ Finally, they arrived at the carriage Draco had arranged to pick them up and take them to the ball. The Weaselette stopped, obviously surprised.

"This is what you planned?" She asked, incredulous. Draco couldn't help but let the smirk he was trying to force away cross his lips.

"I can be quite the romantic, Ginevra." He said. He blinked, surprised at himself. _Where the bloody hell did that come from? Am I…flirting with the Weaselette? _He turned to look at her, and she had one eyebrow raised, amused.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" She smirked back, and Draco had to applaud her smirking abilities. They almost surpassed his own. But not quite.

"You tell me." He bowed slightly, and held out his hand. "After you." She grasped his hand, and walked up the steps into the carriage. He watched her hips sway seductively, and couldn't help where his mind wandered. _Stop, Draco! _He scolded himself, disgusted at his thoughts. After all, he was a _Malfoy_. And she was a Weasley. He pulled himself into the carriage after her and settling in the seat across the aisle. He rapped on the front of the carriage, and it burst into movement.

"I didn't see any horses." She said suddenly, her brow knotting as she thought.

"Yes. That is the beauty of magic." He said, and she turned to glare at him. He lowered his head, hiding his laugh at her expression.

"Do you want to see other forms of beautiful magic? Believe me, Draco, I have plenty." She narrowed her eyes, and a small smile played around her lips. Draco couldn't suppress the grin that crossed his features.

"I have no doubt you do. Forgive me, Ginevra, I did not mean to offend you." He looked up, and saw her smiling back at him.

"Forgiven." Their eyes met, and Draco could tell this was going to be a very interesting night. He settled back into his seat, lost in thought. It was quiet for a few moments, until the carriage rumbled to a stop. He blinked and stood, opening the carriage door.

"We're here," He said, and walked out of the carriage, turning to offer his hand to the Weaselette when he was settled on the ground. She placed her small hand in it and gracefully walked out of the carriage and settled beside him. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm once again, and they walked away from the carriage, towards the large, glamorous ballroom.

It wasn't just a ballroom, however. All the purebloods in the Wizarding World donated money toward this house. It was grand, almost erotically so. It was well taken care of- in fact, it was the pureblood's pride and joy. It boasted a grand ballroom, several parlors and balconies, more than a few bedrooms, and quite the enchanted garden behind it. It was beautiful, and this was one of the many reasons he loved being a Pureblood. Ginevra let out a small sigh beside him, and he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She shrugged slightly, biting the corner of her bottom lip. Draco died a little inside as he saw the pearly white teeth nibble on the plump redness of her lips.

"Yes, I suppose. It's just that…I was here not too long ago." Draco thought back, confused. Suddenly, realization came flooding through him. _She was here for her brothers' funeral._ He mentally berated himself. _How could he be so insensitive? How could he not have realized how this would affect her and her feelings?_ Feelings? He felt himself start. _Bloody hell, I shouldn't care about Ginevra's feelings. She's just a Weasley! _

"I'm sorry, Ginevra, I completely forgot…we can return to the Manor, if you like." He said in a gravelly voice. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get on with it, shall we?" She asked, and pulled him forward. He followed after her, surprised. They entered the mansion, and were immediately greeted by the blinding flash of lights.

"Ginevra Weasley! So glad to see you here!" A reporter cried, smiling peevishly at the woman standing imperiously in front of him. Draco looked at Ginevra, even more surprised than he was before. A change had come over her. Her back straightened, and her shoulders rolled back. She lifted her chin proudly, and smiled coolly at the reporter. She looked like she could be a Malfoy. Take away the fiery hair, of course. He frowned. _That's the plan, isn't it Draco?_ He asked himself, shaking his head.

"Thank you." She said, and the reporter leered at her, openly staring at her chest. Draco felt a white hot surge of possessiveness wash over him, and he barely suppressed the urge to pound this prick into the ground.

"Will you save a dance for me?" He asked, and Ginny blinked, a little waver in her composure.

"You'll be attending?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm a pureblood- so yes, I shall be attending." He said, putting a hand on her arm as if sharing a juicy secret. Draco growled inaudibly, noticing the slight, almost imperceptible uncomfortable fidget Ginevra had.

"I'm very sorry, but all her dances are accounted for." He said coolly, pulling her a tad bit closer to his side. The reporter turned to glare at him, cool and calculating.

"Really? And by whom?" He asked.

"Myself." He said simply, and Ginevra shot him a grateful look. The reporter stared at him for a few moments, and then shrugged.

"Well, if you decide this disgrace to our blood isn't good enough for you, I'll be waiting." He said to Ginevra, and Draco clenched his fists, breathing through his nose. The reporter walked away from them, weaving through the crowd of people.

"Saucy git." She muttered, and Draco barked a laugh.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off, and smiled at another reporter that came up to take their picture. Ginny turned to smile at well, and he placed his hand around her waist. The camera flashed, blinding them both. In that second, Draco came to a startling realization. Being seen with Ginevra Weasley was something he could learn to live with- quicker than he ever thought possible.

_Ginny_

Ginny felt Malfoy's arm slip around her waist, and she turned to smile at the camera as well, inhaling his musky, masculine scent. The bulb flashed, and she blinked hard when it was over, trying to clear the dots from her vision. She looked up to see Draco looking down at her with a peculiar expression. She arched an eyebrow at him, slightly intrigued. "Can I help you?" She asked, amused. He gazed at her for a moment more, and then looked away.

"So sorry, Ginevra, lost my train of thought." Ginevra waved it off.

"Shall we dance?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, and they walked among whispers and finger points to the center of the ballroom floor. She turned to Draco, and saw that his nostrils were flared- her only hint at his agitation. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You know, there was a time when the infamous Draco Malfoy wouldn't have given a rats ass what these people thought of him." She said thoughtfully, and he looked sharply down at her.

"And who says I do now?" He asked, placing a hand at the curve of her waist and pulling her closer as the classical music started. She ignored the butterflies that erupted in her stomach and the wave of heat rolling down from his hand.

"No one…I was just commenting." She said slyly, and Draco smirked at her.

"Well played." He allowed, and she ducked her head, laughing. She could feel people's eyes on her back, but she was surprised at herself. She honestly didn't care what people thought. _Let them talk. Let them spread rumors._ She thought harshly, as she was swirled around the floor in the arms of one of the handsomest men present. She even forgot about the immense sadness that accompanied this place- if even for a little. This was her night, and it was turning out to be much better than she expected.

She came to a startling realization- being seen with Draco Malfoy was something she could get used to- a lot quicker than she imagined.

**Finite**

_That's the end of Chapter Seven! Sorry it took me so long to update. With school starting and everything- it's a pain in the ass. ANYWAYS… I don't feel the need to write a disclaimer anymore, everyone KNOWS that none of these characters are mine. As if I'm that creative. _

_REVIEWERS:_

_**Nutmeg44: **__I wish I could have made him die, but that would have ended the whole story. I hope his reaction was at least somewhat satisfactory in comparison. _

_**Darkjewels:**__ Ohhh, but I can! I'm the author! *insert villain laugh here.* but in all seriousness, I thought c cliffhanger was very necessary in that circumstance. And thanks for the encouragement. _

_**NelenaCalden: **__Oof, I know that wasn't a very quick update, sorry to disappoint. :/ And I can assure you- they are making __quick__ progress toward romance, as you can see. _

_**Lins: **__I know, my plan is to make Harry look as bad as possible in this story, as to not gain sympathy from the readers. And I'm sorry that happened to you. yes, I'm not sure if Eliza is actually her middle name, but it has a nice ring to it, no? And erm…I'm not sure what numbers you're referring to? _

_Thanks for reading, and, as always- read and review! _

_Adieu! _


	8. A Block and a Push

_Hello my beautiful and loyal readers, subscribers, reviewers, and everything in between! First, I would just like to sincerely apologize for my lack of updates. As I'm sure I've said before, I'm in the midst of my junior year of high school. Between that, and holding a steady job and volunteering twice a week, I've truly had very little time to update! __**However-**__ the school year is almost over (June 1__st__!) and after that, I can absolutely assure you that there will be much more constant updates. _

_I hope this is to your enjoyment! And I truly appreciate each and every one of you. _

Chapter Eight.

_Ginny_

Ginny stirred to consciousness with the telltale sign of bright sunlight, turning the inside of her eyelids a deep, blood red. She stretched her arms luxuriously over her head, her body naturally stretching into a cat like pose. She sat up in her small bed and yawned, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. She gazed at her hands for a moment, studying the smudged make up on them from last night, and then her eyes flew wide open. _Last night…_ She thought, and buried her face in her hands. She remembered how she had let Drac…Malfoy get into her head last night, swirling around the dance floor, laughing at the muttered, barbed comments he told exclusively to her, leaning into him and smiling, sending all the signals that she now regretted. _Oh, bloody hell_… she thought hopelessly, tossing her bed covers aside and standing. _Please tell me that was a dream…_ She knew she had meant all the signals she sent… the seductive, smoldering looks. And that was something that scared her more than she could handle.

Ginny shuffled into her slippers and plodded downstairs. She plopped down into a seat next to the worn wooden kitchen table, summoning a cup of coffee with her wand.

"Good morning, Ginny!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Ginny yelped, splashing scalding coffee all over herself.

"Sorry, sorry! Did I startle you?" Not giving any room for an answer, she continued. "Have you seen today's Prophet?" Ginny let loose a very unladylike grunt, taking a small sip from her steaming coffee mug. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well then. Did you at least have a good time last night?" Hermione asked, and Ginny shrugged.

"I guess." She said, refusing to acknowledge the strange feeling in her gut. She had enjoyed herself too much- it was time to face reality. He was a _Malfoy_, she was a Weasley. They simply weren't compatible- she choked on her coffee and let loose another unladylike snort as Hermione set down the Daily Prophet in front of her.

"Bloody hell!" She said, wiping her mouth free of the coffee that had dribbled out of it. On the front cover swirled Ginny and Draco, elegantly and beautifully. The headline read _**An Unlikely Love?**_ Ginny stared at the cover, and then commenced to bang her head on the table.

"I think it's adorable!" Hermione squealed, clapping her hands together. Ginny glared up at her through half closed eyes.

"Mione, you think everything's bloody adorable." Hermione considered that for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean that this isn't adorable either." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper, rolling it up into a tight ball.

"What're you doing?" Hermione squeaked indignantly, and Ginny held the paper out of her reach.

"What happened last night was a mistake. I should have never gone with Malfoy to that ball. So now, I need to hide this before someone who might not appreciate this as much as you do sees this," she explained, but the paper was snatched from her hand before she could dispose of it- preferably with a blowtorch.

"See what?" Ron yawned, shirtless and scratching his stomach. He gazed down at the paper, comprehension slowly dawning in his cloudy, sleep filled eyes. "You have got to be bloody joking…" He said, and his gaze snapped up to Ginny, who was pursing her lips angrily.

"Obviously it's not a joke, Ronald. And I would appreciate if you would give that back to me before Harry sees it." She made a grab at the paper, but Ron snatched it away, still shaking his head disbelievingly.

"I can't…you didn't…Ginny!" He said, tripping and choking over his own words. Ginny swiped at it again, and she managed to catch a hold of it. She snatched it out of Ron's grasp, and turned, intent on destroying the evidence of the night before Harry or her mother could see it. She ran into a wall, and looked up in confusion. There had never been a wall there before. She looked up and inwardly groaned, seeing Harry look down at the paper in her hand, blearily rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning…" He muttered, but then his eyes were slowly focusing on the paper in Ginny's hand, eyes becoming wide with shock. "What's this?" She opened her mouth to reply, but felt the paper disappear from her hands. She sent a thankful glance toward Hermione, who shook her head as she slyly pocketed her wand.

"Nothing." She said defiantly, crossing her arms. Harry blinked, confused.

"I could of sworn…"

"Nope. Sorry, Harry. Looks like a trip to the loony bin for you." She traipsed around Harry, heading to her room in what she tried to be a care-free manner. Once she softly closed her door, she slumped to the ground.

"Oi. What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself, hiding her head in her arms.

_ I need to fix this. _

_Draco_

Draco stirred as the bright red of morning light first flooded under his closed eyelids. He turned over, and buried his head in his pillow, murmuring unintelligibly. He unwillingly rose to consciousness, and swung his feet out of bid, stretching his hands high above his head. He winced as he heard several bones in his back pop._Must be stiff from last night… _He thought, and then his eyes flew open. _Last night!_ He thought, burying his face in his hands. He remembered Ginny's body pressed against his, her eyes smoldering as she gazed up, toying with the desire that was raging just below his passive face. _Little minx…_ He thought. It had taken all his efforts not to act upon those emotions. And that was the part that scared him the most.

"Good morning, Draco!" His mother trilled when he finally emerged from his cocoon. "Have you seen today's Prophet? He shrugged noncommittally, but then let loose a very un-manly like shriek when Narcissa shoved the paper under his nose. _**An Unlikely Love?**_ It read. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong? This is what we wanted." Narcissa said sharply, and Draco shook his head.

"It's nothing, Mother." He snapped. He felt his mother turn her icy glare on full force, and he met her gaze.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, Draco. I don't like liars." Draco barked a laugh.

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now, Mother? Every time I have to act like I'm attracted to Ginevra Weasley? It's all a lie." He said forcefully. Narcissa smiled.

"Denying the attraction will only get you so far, Draco. We both know it's there." Draco crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sorry Mother. Looks like it might be a one-way trip to the Loony Bin for you." He said, and stormed off, feeling his mother's silent laughter behind him. He pushed his way into the large library, with its crackling fire, and sunk into a seat, burying his head in his hands. "Oi. What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered.

_I need to fix this._

_It's a short chapter, and I apologize as such. However, I have BIG plans for the next one, so be prepared fellow readers. Again with the disclaimer- everybody knows that none of these characters were thought up by me. I only wish. _

_Now, off to my lovely reviewers!_

_**NelenaCalden**__**: **__ What a coincidence! I stopped writing an essay just to write this chapter! It's fate. But in all honesty, I am truly glad you enjoyed it. They'll be there soon enough! _

_**Nutmeg44:**__ I'm glad you saw that! I tried to make it as willing as possible. (Besides the whole Draco having to marry her thing…but I digress). And I agree about the Pureblood Ball, I made myself jealous while writing it. _

_**veronica21:**__ I agree! They have to be my favorite non-traditional couple. And it will be a sad, sad moment…if it ever happens. ;)_

_**Baby Got Black:**__ Thank you! I always get in trouble with my English teachers about my writing, so I'm glad that at least someone enjoys it. And yes, I do realize I do that. I'll try to get better, I swear! I totally understand what you mean about Harry- you copy my sentiments exactly. He's a *insert another improper word.* -However- I completely see your point about moving Draco and Ginny too fast. I truly hadn't thought about it in that context, which was my mistake as the author of this story. I'll tone it back! Thanks for bringing it to my attention, I sincerely appreciate it. _

_**Roxyginny:**__ Oh gosh, you're making me blush! And thanks for noticing that, I've tried to do it consistently throughout the story! I was thinking about a secondary couple, in fact. I thought about pulling Luna in here, but I'm truly not sure! Tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you! Narcissa and Molly, as odd as that sounds, I think could become very good friends. And with the Draco-Harry mano-y-mano…I can promise you something will come up soon. ;)_

_So, my wonderful readers, I thank you for bearing with me through this mediocre chapter, and, because of such, I promise you an exciting chapter next. Be excited!_

_But for now, I must bid you Adieu! _


	9. Fire and Sun

_**Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated this story! I am so unbearably sorry to all my faithful readers. How about I make you a deal. I'll write three or four chapter in the next couple weeks, and post them as soon as possible? It's been a hectic year with my senior year in high school and applying to college and jobs and all of the fun stuff that comes along with growing up. But I'm out of school now and although I do have a summer job, I have a lot of time to do the things that are buckets of fun… Which includes writing. So I hope you enjoy!**_

Ginny strode through Diagon Alley, ducking her head as the cold wind bit through her coat. Hermione hurried by her side, squeaking as her hair was whipped behind her head.

"Ginny, do we really have to go broom shopping _now_?" Hermione asked, desperately trying to keep her already wild hair from completely strangling her. Ginny smiled.

"My tryout for the Chudley Cannons are next week. So yes, we do have to get my broom now." Ginny shouted against the wind, as it became almost unbearable. Hermione groaned and buried her head into her coat.

"You owe me!" she grumbled. Finally arriving at the broom shop, Hermione and Ginny tumbled into the shop together, bringing a blast of cold air and some light snow along with them. The store was warm and welcoming, and Ginny immediately felt more comfortable and relaxed than she had in days. A small, rather short elderly man hurried to the girls.

"Ms. Weasley! How are you my dear?" the man scurried over to give Ginny a hug. He then gave Hermione a strange look. "Erm… Hello." He said, obviously not entirely sure who she was. Hermione turned red and muttered out a stammered hello. Ginny grinned.

"Hello, Mr. Swift!" Ginny wasn't completely sure that was his actual name, but he'd long since made it a point to go by swift. It fit well with his profession, so Ginny had no problem complying. Mr. Swift leaned in conspiratorially.

"So I heard that the Chudley Cannons are having tryouts soon… Would that possibly be why you're here?" his eyes twinkled with the prospect of new gossip. Ginny smiled, thinking that him and Hermione might actually make really great friends. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, they are?" She giggled at his crestfallen face. "I'm just joking, Mr. Swift. Of course I'm here for that. I need a new broom." Her other had fallen into deep disrepair after she neglected it for so long while caught up in being Harry's girlfriend. That was possibly one of her biggest regrets. She had always wanted to be a famous Chaser. When she was young and not obsessing about Harry, her lifelong ambition was to be one of the most famous female Chasers ever, and to win the World Cup for her team on more than one occasion. She had even drawn up magical posters for herself, to give to her family when they went to cheer for her at her matches. They were bright orange and boasted her beaming 12 year-old face. She probably still had them, sitting in some remote corner of her attic.

"Ms. Weasley?" Mr. Swift's voice pierced through her thoughts, and she tore her mind away from the past and forced it into the present.

"Forgive me. What were you saying?" She asked politely, blinking as her mind tried to play catch-up.

"I was asking if you would like to take a look in the back with me." Mr. Swift repeated, his bright eyes twinkling. "That's where I keep the brooms that aren't meant for just anybody." Ginny smiled and nodded, plodding behind Mr. Swift and behind the long, mahogany counter and into a whole other room. The atmosphere immediately changed. The room was smaller, darker. It had a more intense feel to it, and the brooms encased in the enchanted glass were more streamlined, more professional. Ginny immediately felt herself being drawn to the broom in the very middle. Its shaft was a deep, dark, polished brown, with the actual broom being a bright molten gold. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. She stared down at the broom, admiring it from every angle.

"That's the SunStorm 5000," Swift said proudly. "One of the two fastest brooms that have ever been created." Ginny nodded, unable to speak.

"I think she wants that one." Hermione said amusedly, watching her awestruck friend. Swift chuckled.

"I would be inclined to agree." Ginny tore her gaze from the broom and smiled.

"How soon will it arrive at the Burrow?" She asked, breathless with the thought of riding the broom. Swift considered the broom thoughtfully, rubbing his stubbly chin.

"A couple of days, at most." He turned and smiled at the two girls, ushering them gently out of the room. Ginny turned back for a final glance at her broom and promptly ran into something that managed to catch her and steady her before she fell on her rear.

"Sorry!" Ginny blustered, blushing as she dusted off her cloaks. "I'm a tad distracted—" Her sentence died in her mouth as she looked up. Malfoy stood tall above her, his trademark smirk flashing it's way across his features, but with a bemused quality.

"Hello, Ginevra," he said, not letting go of her shoulders. She shrugged uncomfortably.

"Hullo, Draco," she answered, refusing to meet his eyes. Hermione cleared her throat and stared pointedly at Malfoy. Draco turned his smirk to her, finally letting go of Ginny, although she could still feel the burning where his hands had been.

"Hello to you, Granger." He said, and Ginny was surprised to see actual effort in his somewhat kind greeting. Hermione blinked.

"Uh…" She replied, at a loss for words for once in her life. Ginny grinned at the speechlessness of her best friend. Draco turned back to her and the grin half died immediately on her face, leaving what she was sure looked like a pretty ugly grimace.

"I haven't heard from you since the ball…" Draco noted, raising an eyebrow. Ginny could feel her natural sass pulling through, and she had no problem unleashing it.

"What an observation, Draco. Really, I'm impressed." She said dryly. She side glanced at Mr. Swift, who was taking the whole scene in with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"It was more of an open ended question, but I really do appreciate the sarcasm." Draco replied in an equally dry tone, and Ginny hid her smirk.

"I bet." She turned to Mr. Swift, who still seemed like he was watching Voldemort himself. "Thank you so much, Mr. Swift. I really appreciate your help." She smiled, genuinely grateful for the sweet Mr. Swift. She turned to leave, attempting to side step her human barrier. A warm hand encircled her wrist and she glanced up sharply, narrowing her eyes. Draco's eyes were just as dangerous, and it made her mouth go dry.

"I would really like to see you again." He said, and she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Is that a request or a threat?" She snipped, and he smiled.

"A plea." Ginny blinked, surprised at the sincerity in his voice. She bit her pinky nail, confused and flustered.

"Look, Draco… What happened at the ball was a one-time thing. You and I are two completely different people. And I think you know this as well as I do."

"I beg to differ, Ginevra. I think we have very similar thoughts in mind." Draco's voice dropped two octaves, a low gravelly sound that reverberated through his chest. Ginny jerked back, her mind immediately running to where it shouldn't be. Flustered, she turned on her heel and quickly fled the shop, Hermione hot on her heels.

**Draco**

Draco watched with hooded eyes as the Weaselette flew from the shop, her copper hair flowing behind her, her faithful sidekick scurrying out into the cold with her. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." The elderly man said politely, offering up a smile. Draco did his best to attempt a smile back.

"Hello, Mr. Swift." He replied. Surprisingly, he didn't know if that was the man's actual name. But it fit both the store and him himself, so Draco was more than okay with letting sleeping dogs lie.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, turning back to the counter. Draco thought for a second.

"The Chudley Cannons are having a try-out…" He said slowly. Swift turned back to him with a surprised look on his face.

"Were you invited?" He asked excitedly. Draco chuckled. There was nothing like Quidditch to get this old man animated. He nodded.

"I was. To try as a Seeker." Mr. Swift clapped excitedly.

"Oh, that's just marvelous. Simply marvelous…" Draco could see Swift's mouth moving, but his thoughts drifted away to when he was a young boy. He remembered his one and only goal for a long time, before the reality of his life and legacy had become so heavy, he had aspirations to be one of the best seekers of all time. He spent entire summers outside on his broom from dawn to dusk, chasing enchanted ornaments from his mother's Christmas stash, always trying to beat the sun. He had even made enchanted flyers to send to the Chudley Cannons, his stormy stern face peering off the paper. He still had them, sitting in a dusty pile under his bed. If it hadn't been for that bloody Potter, he would have been one of the best Seekers in Hogwarts. He certainly tried harder than anybody else.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Swift's high pitched voice startled Draco out of his reminiscing.

"Pardon?" He asked brusquely. Mr. Swift smiled.

"I said, would you like to see the back?" Draco nodded, and followed him to the hidden room behind the counter. As soon as he entered the room, Draco was drawn to a particular broom. His feet carried him there almost of his own accord, and he leaned over the enchanted glass, staring in awe at the magnificent broom below him. The handle was a glossy ebony, completely flawless. The bristles were a burning, fiery red, truly looking like the essence of fire.

"That's the StratoBolt. One of the two fastest brooms ever created." Draco could here the pride that tinged Swift's words, but he couldn't reply. The broom shimmered and glistened below the lights, looking like glass itself.

"You know… it's funny… Ms. Weasley got the sister version of this broom." Swift said thoughtfully. This was enough to snap Draco out of his awestruck silence.

"And which one is that?" He asked. Swift pointed to a broom a few feet away. Draco inspected it from afar. It was also a beautiful broom—built for speed and made to last. The golden colors bursting from the broom made him think of Ginevra and her honey colored eyes, the glint they got as she made some snappy retort back at him. It seemed to him to be a broom created solely for Ginevra herself.

"She's also trying for the Cannon team." Mr. Swift said. Draco turned sharply to look at him. Swift sent him a wink, and gently ushered Draco out of the room.

"Wait…" He said half-heartedly, half his brain still thinking about the broom. Swift shook his head.

"There is no doubt in either of our minds which broom is most suited to you." Draco smiled appreciatively at Swift.

"When will the broom arrive at the manor?" He asked, his hands tingling with excitement at the thought of that first airborne ride.

"Two days, at the most." He answered. "I'll send the bill along with it." Draco nodded smartly and turned to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Swift," He turned back and saw the old man blink in surprise.

"It's always my pleasure." Said Swift, inclining his head. Draco exited the shop into the snowy outdoors, his mind full of thoughts of brooms and fire and honey.

_**So that was fun to write! I'm enjoying myself too much. I hope y'all enjoy, and again I apologize for the amount of time it's taken me to get this to you. Expect another chapter coming soon!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


	10. Bluster and Butterflies

_**Hello again, wonderful readers. **_

_**I told you there would be another update soon. I'm trying to make up for a year's worth of not writing in just a few weeks. We'll see how this works out. I hope you enjoy. **_

**Draco**:

"Really, Mother, you didn't have to come," Draco commented to his mother as they walked up the path to the large Quidditch Stadium. "I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"Nonsense, Draco. This is something I've always wanted to see. It's been your father preventing me from going to your matches back at Hogwarts." Draco shook his head, muttering something about women, but was secretly pleased that his mother had accompanied him to these tryouts. He hated to admit it, but the waves rolling in his stomach made him realize how much he actually wanted this.

"I have full faith in you, Draco." His mother said suddenly, and Draco looked at her, surprised. "You've tried harder to be the best than anybody else I know. I have no doubt in your abilities, even if you do." Draco blinked, startled. He had never heard this much praise at once from either of his parents.

"Thank you." He said simply, and his mother nodded.

"Now go," she ushered him forward, and he complied, striding ahead of her and to the right, heading for the changing room. His hands flexed subconsciously as he ran through moves and dodges and ducks and dives in his head. He gripped his broom tightly, his palms tingling. Practicing on his new broom had been one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life. The broom responded perfectly to his every command, sometimes before he even completely finished his thought. It balanced perfectly beneath him when he soared through the air, and he couldn't help but feel like that this was the broom that was created especially for him.

He twitched nervously. The broom was pure greatness, but what mattered more was the one controlling it. And he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to make it.

A flash of copper out of the corner of his eye signified that the Weaslette was here. _Well, that's just perfect._ Thought Draco sarcastically. So if he made a fool of himself, he especially made a fool of himself in front of the girl he was supposed to be wooing. He watched her steadily for a moment. Her eyes shone and her hair bounced as she talked animatedly, her hands moving in all different directions. A smile lingered on her lips, and he vaguely caught her throaty chuckle. Her broom was clenched tightly in her hand, and her right foot tapped up and down impatiently. Draco was surprised at this. She had always impressed him with her skills as a Quidditch player. She was quick and agile and willing to take risks, and he'd always secretly liked to watch her play. Her competitiveness was a welcome change from most females, and it amused him greatly.

He turned on his heel abruptly, and strode into the changing room. Now was no time to get distracted by the Weaselette. He would have more than enough time for that if he made the team. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be welcomed with open arms onto the Cannons. Sighing, he dropped down onto a bench and gently placed his broom next to him.

"Oi! Malfoy!" An arrogant voice pierced the quiet of the locker room, and Draco could feel his temper flare. How did Potter manage to ruin his two minutes of solitude?

"Potter." He said curtly.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but it needs to stop. Now." Potter's voice carried a desperate edge.

"I think I'm trying out for the Cannons, so I'm not entirely sure what you're blabbering about," Draco said calmly, standing so he stood above the prat.

"About _Ginny_ you bugger. Whatever you think you're doing, whether it's for your gain or to get back at me, it's done. It's over. Don't try anything else." Draco laughed, once again amazed at the impudence at the Boy-Who-Did-Nothing.

"When your head deflates in size a little, which I know is difficult if not all together impossible, maybe you'll realize that my life does not revolve around you and what you do. What I want with Ginevra, I can assure you, has absolutely _nothing_ to do with your pompous ass. And I'm sure she'll be delighted to know exactly what your sentiments are." Potter stood with his mouth clenched close, fists curled tightly and a muscle twitching in his temple. "Ta, Potter." Draco stood and left, walking directly onto the Quidditch field. The high he had just felt from his needled words plummeted into his toes as he observed the scene around him. People clamored over each other, vying for the attention of the team. Draco rolled his eyes. He wanted this badly, true, but he wasn't desperate. He looked around, and noticed the Weaselette standing off to the side, looking bored and a bit annoyed. He moved to stand next to her.

"People like this are an embarrassment to Quidditch," she muttered, shaking her head. Draco barked out a laugh.

"I agree. They remind me of all the little first years that had big dreams to be Quidditch heroes." Ginny smiled.

"Not much of a difference, honestly." She agreed. She turned to him and surveyed his broom. "That's a beautiful broom," she told him, admiring the jet black handle. He shrugged.

"It's one of the best," he answered. "Much like yours, I've been told." He looked down to observe the broom the she held in her own hands. Seeing nestled comfortably in her hands as opposed to the sharp glass of the shop made him think even more about how perfect it was for her. The gold shone brightly in the sun, and the warm-colored handle glistened invitingly.

"Thanks, I think. Yours really suits you, did you know that?" He looked up at the Weaselette, and was surprised to see her eyes regarding him instead of his broom. He was caught off guard.

"I.. Um.. Yes. I did know that," he replied. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to the team as they pushed through the mob of hopefuls to stand in the middle of the field. Draco slowly followed suit, shaking his head at himself.

"Hello to everybody! Welcome to the home of the Chudley Cannons. There are dozens of you here right now, but by the end of the day, there will only be five left. If everybody would mount their brooms and join us for a few laps, we can start these try-outs as soon as possible."

Draco turned to mount his broom.

"Good luck, Draco," Draco turned to look at Ginevra.

"Good luck to you too," he answered, and pushed off into the air.

**Ginny**:

"Really, Hermione, you didn't have to come. You don't even like Quidditch," Ginny told her best friend, who was marching resolutely next to her.

"That's not entirely true!" Hermione said indignantly. "I loved going to the games and watching. It was Ron always going on about it that buggered me." Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes and muttering something about fair-weather fans. However, she was truly grateful to Hermione for coming. She kept this a secret from her family, not wanting them to show up and distract her just yet. The only few people she had told were Hermione and Harry. She had been forced to tell Harry when he caught her sneaking out at the crack of dawn, clutching her new broom and an apple. Her thoughts drifted back to that first amazing ride, streaming across the landscape on the golden broom she now help tightly in her fist.

"Ginny, you're not worried, are you?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped and turned to look at her.

"Honestly?" She asked, a small smile playing at her lips. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No, I actually wanted you to lie to me, if you don't mind," She said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Ginny let out a loud chuckle.

"I'm not worried at all." And it was the truth. Ginny wasn't exactly sure why, but she wasn't worried about the next few hours. Maybe because she had spent weeks obsessing over it, going over every move and dodge and duck and weave she knew of in her head into the very early hours of the morning, but she wasn't worried in the slightest.

"I'm impressed, I must say," Hermione beamed at her friend, then her eyes narrowed and she looked over Ginny's shoulder. "Oh… Look who's here to join us." She commented a little flatly, and Ginny glanced over her shoulder. She saw a shock of white blonde hair weaving through the crowd, and her stomach immediately burst into a hundred different butterflies. _Well that's just perfect._ She thought sourly. _Now the chance that I'll make a fool out of myself in front of somebody that knows me is two times more than it should be. _ She turned back around to face Hermione.

"Whatever," she shrugged. Hermione glanced slyly at her friend, and then rolled her eyes.

"You can try to play it off all you want, but—Harry!" Hermione said, surprised. Ginny wrinkled her brow.

"But Harry?" She asked.

"No, as in I just saw Harry," Hermione told her, hurrying past her and searching the crowd. She frowned.

"That was odd. I swear I just saw him. He's not trying out, is he?" She asked Ginny, who shook her head vehemently.

"God, no. That would completely ruin the purpose of me trying out," she replied. Hermione smirked.

"I'm glad to see that your feelings of independence have returned," Hermione said dryly, and Ginny grinned.

"Yes, well… I'm one of a kind," She told Hermione jokingly, and turned to walk into the stadium.

"I'm sure Harry would be delighted to hear your feelings toward him right now!" Hermione shouted after her, and she laughed. Sauntering out onto the field, her confidence that had just been gained immediately fell to the ground beneath her feet. The field swarmed with players, all roiling around the team, struggling for their attention. She rolled her eyes and stood off in the back, not bothering with the antics of the others and not really caring to look stupid. She spotted Draco striding out with his long legs, and stopping, his mouth falling partway open. Ginny smiled, sure that her expression had looked much the same when she walked out a minute ago.

She was honestly glad that Draco was trying out. Even though she had hated his guts more than absolutely anything, it was always a pleasure to watch him play Quidditch. He was actually a fantastic Seeker. He knew how to handle the broom, he knew where to be and when, he could handle himself out there with ease and confidence. She'd seen him take a bludger to the face in order to pursue the snitch, and she'd always been very impressed by his ability to persevere through things like that. She turned her gaze back to the crowd, but her thoughts remained on Draco. She saw him walk over to where she stood, and she was angry at herself for feeling pleased about it.

"People like this are an embarrassment to Quidditch," she muttered, scowling at the group in front of her. Draco let out a short laugh.

"I agree. They remind me of all the little first years that had big dreams to be Quidditch heroes." Ginny blinked at the comparison, and then smiled when she realized how true the analogy actually was.

"Not much of a difference, honestly," she agreed. She turned to him, and her gaze was immediately captured by his broom. The colors were that of a burning branch, the blood red of the bristles contrasting sharply with the jet black of the handle. "That's a beautiful broom." She said honestly, her eyes travelling over it again and again. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's one of the best. Much like yours, I've been told." He turned to her and surveyed her broom. She stood proudly next to her golden broom, not caring what Draco thought of it. As she watched him lean on his broom and regard her with amusement, she was struck by how perfectly the broom and the boy were together. The stormy exterior of the man across from her was perfectly reflected in the chaotic theme of the broom.

"Thanks, I think. Yours really suits you, did you know that?" She caught the shocked look on his face as he heard the compliment, and she watched bemusedly as he stuttered to come back with a witty comment.

"I.. Um.. Yes. I did know that." She opened her mouth to reply, but the deep voice of the captain of the Cannon's caught her attention, and she turned toward him as he pushed his way through the throng of people surrounding him.

"Hello to everybody! Welcome to the home of the Chudley Cannons. There are dozens of you here right now, but by the end of the day, there will only be five left. If everybody would mount their brooms and join us for a few laps, we can start these try-outs as soon as possible." Ginny turned back and watched Draco reach for his broom.

"Good luck, Draco." She said. She was surprised to realize that she truly, honestly wanted him to make it. He regarded her thoughtfully.

"Good luck to you too," He answered, and pushed off into the air. She smiled and pushed off herself, feeling the wind rush through her hair and brush against her face. She relaxed on her broom and turned to start the try outs.

_**I spat that one out in a matter of hours. I'm sorry if it's a tad bit rough. It's been a long day. I hope you enjoy this! It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm really excited for the next chapter. I've always wanted to write a good Quidditch match, so I didn't want to shove it all into one chapter. You can expect another soon! Thanks so much to all you lovely people. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


	11. The Chase and Capture

_**I'm on a roll. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**NOTE: There's a tad of not too great language in here. Not a ton.**_

**Ginny:**

Ginny wiped the beading sweat off her brow, watching with a smirk as more dejected hopefuls walked off the field, their heads hanging. She knew she shouldn't be pleased at other's loss, but she couldn't help but feel gleeful that even with their brownnosing, these players weren't getting anywhere.

"Everybody back to the ground, a ten minute break!" The booming voice of the captains of the Cannons, Terence Smythe, rang out, and Ginny gratefully dove toward the ground, reveling in the speed that her broom reached so quickly. She pulled up at the last possible second and grinned as her toes brushed the grass beneath her. She had forgotten how much she truly loved to fly. The freedom of the air was exhilarating. She landed gently, gracefully sliding off her broom and sinking down onto the grass, her legs a tad wobbly.

"Go, Ginny! Yeah!" She glanced up toward the stands and laughed out loud at the sight of her best friend jumping up and down excitedly, waving her arms all around. She flashed a thumbs-up, and Hermione stopped smugly, smiling back down at her fried. Ginny stood, stretching her arms high above her head and arching her back, wincing slightly when she heard it crack several times.

"You have a pretty dedicated friend over there," A deep voice commented, and Ginny turned to face one of the other players that still managed to retain a spot in these gruesome tryouts.

"You can say that again." She agreed, smiling. "She's also fiercely protective, so I would watch where you hit those Bludgers," she turned to regard the male standing next to him. He laughed.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. She doesn't seem like somebody I would want to mess with. I'm Connor." He introduced himself, sticking out a hand for Ginny to shake. She took it firmly, smiling at this friendly Beater.

"Ginny." She said, and he smiled right back.

"It's very nice to meet you finally." He said. She arched an eyebrow, and he immediately blushed, realizing his mistake.

"Finally?" She asked, crossing her arms with amusement. He coughed with embarrassment.

"Yes, well, by that I meant just the fact that I've heard so much about you…?" His statement ended up trailing off into a question, and Ginny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, thank you," she said, and she saw him visibly relax.

"You're a really amazing Chaser, just to let you know," he told her. "Seriously. I've never been so impressed by anybody before, and I swore I've seen it all."

"There's a first for everything." She retorted, grinning, but secretly she was very flattered. It was just the boost of confidence she needed.

"Back into the air, everybody!" Terence's voice boomed, and she mounted her broom.

"I'll remember to watch out for your friend!" Connor called as she rose quickly into the air, mounting his own broom. Ginny laughed down and waved, and then turned and zoomed toward the Cannon team, not wanting to miss whatever Terence was about to talk about. However, he had this annoying ability to ramble on about the most ridiculous and tedious of things, and Ginny often found herself growing frustrated with him. However, he was a bloody good Keeper and a bloody good captain, based off the wonderful record of the team, so Ginny knew better than to open her mouth.

"We're going to split up into two teams, and have ourselves a proper Quidditch match." He announced, and Ginny cheered with the rest of the remaining players. She couldn't help but sneak a side-glance at Draco, who stared with a small smile at the burly Captain bobbing in front of them. "The teams are as follows! On my team… Collins, Weasley, and McGinn as Chasers, Burke and Simmons as Beaters, and Malfoy as Seeker." Ginny's heart pounded in her ears as the adrenaline started to rush through her veins. The rest of the tryouts had been easy, nothing to sweat about. They were more to get the worst of the pack off the field before they hurt themselves or others. Now was the time where her flying really mattered. She flew behind Terence with the rest of the names called, smiling at Connor as he flew next to her, raising his hand for a high five. She whacked his hand hard, and he snatched it back.

"Ouch!" He said, looking doleful. Ginny smirked at him, and she saw him smirk right back.

"Too bad we're on the same team," he told her, eyes sparkling. She shrugged.

"Trust me, it's better for your safety." She told him mock seriously, and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head dramatically.

"We'll see."

"All right, everybody! Let's get started!" Ginny whipped her head back around to face Terence. She watched as he flew over to the hoops, and she herself got into position, narrowing her eyes at the distant maroon ball. She tuned out the chatter of the people in the stands, the occasional cheer and hisses. She drowned out the voices of the other players, some of them joking around and some of them trash talking. She focused completely and totally on solely herself and the Quaffle. Nothing else mattered. A whistle pierced the air, and Ginny shot forward, her broom understanding and responding to her desire to be the first to the Quaffle. She grabbed it out of midair, and tucked it securely under her arm. She dove sharply beneath an oncoming Chaser, who's eyes were locked on the Quaffle in her possession. She turned almost parallel to the distant ground to avoid a Bludger, but her eyes were constantly searching for an opportunity. She noticed two opposing Chasers converging on her from either side. She threw the Quaffle to McGinn and then immediately flew straight up into the air, her broom allowing this with ease. She glanced down with satisfaction as the other two Chasers crashed into each other, tangling limbs and hitting heads with a satisfying _thwack._

"Weasley!" A voice called sharply, and Ginny turned back a tad, in time to catch the Quaffle being hurled at her. She dodged a Bludger and threw the Quaffle as hard as possible through the hoop. A roar went through the small crowd gathered in the stands, and Ginny could distinctly hear Hermione's voice screaming with all the others. She smiled, relaxing into her natural poise as a Chaser. She flew through the air, back up and down the stadium, dodging and weaving and catching and diving. She stole the Quaffle several times over, earning her the ire of the other team but the love of her own. With each moment, she grew more and more confident in herself and her abilities on the field matched it.

Tired and a bit breathless, Ginny pulled back a bit, letting her other two Chasers handle the Quaffle up the field. They were ahead by 70, and Ginny could feel the anger of the other team. Taking a deep breath, she surveyed the field, and her attention was immediately snagged by a certain shaggy blonde circling the field a few feet above the game. She watched, her mouth going dry, as he handled the broom with ease, swooping and turning as he searched for the elusive Snitch. She could see his muscular arms relaxed and loose, the proper way of any true Quidditch player. His silky white blonde hair was pushed off his forehead, slick with sweat. She was struck by how much of a true Seeker he looked. She shook her head, and dove back into the game.

As her goals and assists accumulated, so did the anger of the other team. Barely a minute could go by between dodging hard-driven Bludgers or even other players. They were getting desperate and she loved it. Her hands were slick with sweat, but her grip on her broom or the Quaffle never faltered. She was where she was supposed to be.

A sudden shout from the crowd snapped everybody's attention away from the game at hand. Following the direction the crowd was facing, she watched with her breath caught in her throat as Draco made a sudden, very steep dive, speeding toward the distant ground. The other Seeker was hot on his trail, but Draco's sight never wavered from the flicker of gold then Ginny could just pick out. She floated in midair, a hand over her mouth as she watched Draco suddenly twist in a different direction, the movement so quick it was almost invisible. She saw him reach a hand out, straining, his eyes narrowed in concentration. She noticed vaguely that she was crossing her fingers, and she realized that she was holding her breath.

_C'mon, Draco, you're so close…_ She silently pleaded with the rapidly descending man. As if he heard her, he made one giant swipe, and immediately a loud gong went off in the stadium. Cheers erupted from the stands and from Ginny's team, and she laughed at herself when she realized one of the more loud cheers came from her. Draco looked around and grinned, and Ginny was taken aback at the sight of true emotion on his face. An elated smile lit up his features, his grey eyes sparkling and his perfect white teeth glistening. Ginny felt her own smile grow huge as a result.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something came and knocked Ginny in the side with full force, sending an explosion of pain down the left side of her body. Not expecting it, she slid partway off her broom, letting out a yelp of pain. A roar of outrage sprang from the crowd below, but Ginny was in too much pain to look. She forced herself back onto her broom, clenching her jaw from letting loose the cry of pain that threatened to escape her, and doggedly dove to the ground, wanting to feel solid ground underneath her feet.

"Oof," She said as she hit the ground none-to-gently, and cast her broom off and clutched her side. Immediately, several other of her teammates landed next to her, grasping her elbows and murmuring words of comfort. She shrugged them off, thanking them but not wanting to appear weak. She turned to the nearest one, who happened to be Connor. He looked murderous.

"What happened?" She asked, wincing. "I legitimately thought my kidney had imploded." He clenched his jaw.

"Apparently the Beater on the other team is a sore loser, and whacked a Bludger at you point blank even after Draco caught the snitch." He told her. She narrowed her eyes and looked around, searching for this audacious bastard. Connor shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. He's already been taken care of," He assured her, and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Ginny!" A scared voice cried, and Ginny turned to its source.

"Hermione!" she said, relieved, as she saw her friend rushing toward her, wand drawn. "Are you okay? This is why I don't like Quidditch! Are you hurt bad? Oh I was scared." Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ginny. Ginny let out another yelp of pain, and Hermione instantly retracted her arms and apologized sheepishly. "Let me see your side." She instructed, and Ginny nodded. She pulled up the edge of her robes gently, tugging slow enough so that it wouldn't hurt too bad. As they cleared the spot that was throbbing the most, she heard a couple people around her let out a hiss, and she risked a glance down. Bright blue and purple bruises scattered her side, but what scared her the most was the dark red color that seemed to be blossoming very slowly under her skin. Hermione shuddered.

"This might hurt a bit." She warned Ginny, and Ginny closed her eyes.

"Just do it." She instructed, and then promptly bit her lip to keep from screaming as she felt the bones of her ribs click against her muscles and tendons, and meld back together. She let out a sigh as she felt that last of the bone fragment settle into place.

"Thank you, Hermione." She said, truly grateful for her friend. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't thank me, you're my best friend." She answered, and then pointed her chin to the growing pile of players behind her. "I think you're needed," she said, and drifted away. Ginny turned back to the group, accepting her broom from Connor with a nod of thanks.

"Alright, after that display of poor sportsmanship, we have one more spot that's opened up on the team, considering that he was our last remaining Beater." Terence said dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. Ginny rolled her eyes. Was that supposed to be an apology?

"Everybody can scatter for twenty minutes, and then gather back right here. We'll have our decision then." Terence said with finality, and immediately, the group split up. Ginny turned to find Hermione, but glanced back when a hand landed gently on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Ginevra?" Draco stared down at her, and Ginny was oddly touched to see legitimate concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine now," she answered truthfully. "That cheeky bastard that hit me better pray that I don't come across him in the near future. Or in the future at all." She said darkly, setting her jaw.

"You're scary when you're angry." He said dryly, and Ginny half-smiled.

"Especially if you're on the receiving end of it, rest assured." She answered, and was pleased to hear him laugh.

"I have no doubt." He watched her with an expression she couldn't quite place. His eyes met hers, and her breath caught in her throat a little.

"I have… I have to go find Hermione," she stammered, and turned on her heel to go find the bushy brown-haired girl. She pushed through the crowd, her eyes scanning through the people milling about.

"Ginny!" A voice called out, and she turned in surprise. It sounded like Harry.

"Harry?" She asked incredulously, and the boy standing in front of her pushed a hand through his untidy hair.

"Hi, Gin," he said, his eyes sparkling beneath his glasses. She was touched. He came to see her? Did he see her performance? What a show of support. She couldn't figure out what she wanted to say next, but luckily, he saved her from that.

"So, you succeeded." He told her, smiling. She wrinkled her brow.

"In what?" She asked, truly confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"In impressing me, of course." He laughed. She raised her eyebrows, completely taken aback by his answer.

"Excuse me?"

"But Ginny, I've told you, there's no way we can get back together for now. I'm with Gabrielle, and we should let that run its course. I should have told you this before you tried out for the team, but I didn't honestly think that you would go to such lengths to impress me and get me back." Harry told her, crossing his arms. "I'm flattered, but this is getting a little sad. Along with the Malfoy thing. Your constant attempts on getting me back aren't going to work. I'm really sorry." Harry's eyes held genuine pity, but Ginny didn't notice as she felt the rage building up inside of her.

"_Excuse me?_"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," he said soothingly. Ginny shook with anger, not believing a word she was hearing.

"You think I did all of this for _you_?" She asked, and Harry nodded his head.

"Of course. Sneaking out by my room every morning at dawn just to draw me out?" He said knowingly. She clenched her jaw.

"Maybe that's the fact that I have to pass your room in order to leave the house." She told him, and she saw him blink at the obvious rage simmering in her tone. She could barely restrain punching the smug Chosen One square in the throat.

"I don't know who you think are, Harry Potter, but I can assure you, my decision to try out for this team has absolutely nothing to do with you," she spat out, her vision going blurry from being so angry. "I'm doing something that I've always wanted to do, but put off because I was too worried in being in _your_ way when I was with you. What a joke that was. Don't you dare, even for a minute, act like my choices are taken into consideration with any thought of you. I want absolutely nothing to do with you, and the last thing I want, or ever want, is to get back with a smug, conceited, arrogant bastard like you. Fuck you." She heard her voice rising, but she didn't care. "As far as my love life… I can assure you, me wanting to be with Draco has nothing to do with you at all. In fact, he's the complete _fucking_ opposite of you." She gave him a very obvious once-over, distantly noticing with pleasure as his face grew red. "Thank god he is." She finished, and pushed away from him, her mind set on what her next action would be.

"Ginny, wait!" She heard Harry call after her, and she knew that he was following her. She also knew that his eyes were on fire, his fists clenched, and his hair sticking up on end, just like what always happened when they argued. But this time was different. She was completely and utterly done. She spotted what she was looking for, and rudely pushed through the crowd.

"Ginevra." Draco said, watching her as she came barreling down towards him. She ignored the increasingly frustrated pleas from Harry to stop or slow down. She saw amusement in Draco's eyes, and she narrowed her own. She strode closer to him, and he reached out for her.

"I thought you told me that we were a mistake…" He said in his deep, baritone voice, and she shrugged.

"Yes, I did. And this is a mistake too."

She wrapped a hand in the collar of his robes, pulled his head down toward her and murmured, less than an inch away from his face. She heard the cries of Harry stop abruptly.

"But I don't care." And with that, she pressed her lips against his.

The whole world seemed to disappear.

**Draco**:

Draco watched with vague amusement as more deflated hopefuls walked off the field, their brooms dragging. He chuckled, taking pleasure in the fact that even with their kissing up, those few wizards had no hope of being a professional Quidditch player. Thank God.

"Everybody back to the ground, a ten minute break!" Draco let out a sigh and dove toward the ground, enjoying the way the broom responded so willingly to his unspoken command. He had forgotten how much he truly loved flying. He loved the feeling of freedom and utter abandon of being so high up in the strong wind, to rely on nothing except the broom and yourself. He dismounted his broom, cursing under his breath as his legs protested. He walked in a circle, trying to force feeling back into them. Once had began to feel the pricks of returning nerves, he looked around the field with boredom. There were only a few people left, and a Draco felt better about his chances of making the team. Distantly, he heard the cheer of Granger, no doubt making a fool of herself, and Draco rolled his eyes, searching for Ginevra. He spotted her across the field, chatting it up with one of the Beaters. He narrowed his eyes, watching them closely. _Why do you even care?_ A little voice in his head asked, but he drowned it out. After all, he's had plenty of practice ignoring the voices that asked life altering questions in his head for a long time. He smirked as the boy turned red, obviously uncomfortable, as the redhead across from him smirked. He shook his head, still admiring her abilities to turn things around on people.

However, his amusement immediately disappeared when the kid stepped closer to Ginevra, obviously saying something in earnest. He watched as a large, genuine smile spread across her face. He growled under his breath, and then stopped, shocked at himself.

"Back into the air, everybody!" Yelled Smythe, and Draco turned, shaking off whatever odd and completely inaccurate feelings that may had come over him. He pushed off into the air hard, reveling in the feeling of the ground leaving his sight. He turned to watch as Smythe gathered everybody around him. Draco prepared himself to be bored through another one of his long, drawn-out, completely irrelevant and unhelpful speeches. It was quite annoying. The only reason Draco hadn't said anything was because the man had an amazing ability as both a Keeper and a Captain.

"We're going to split up into two teams, and have ourselves a proper Quidditch match." Smythe announced, and the remaining players burst into loud woops. Draco glanced sideways at Ginevra, who was cheering along with everybody else. She looked elated and ferocious, her red hair breaking loose of her ponytail, her cheeks flushed, and eyes sparkling. He turned back and let a small smile play over his mouth. "The teams are as follows! On my team… Collins, Weasley, and McGinn as Chasers, Burke and Simmons as Beaters, and Malfoy as Seeker." Finally, he could show how hard he's worked to be here. All the work leading up to this moment wasn't hard at all. It was more aimed to pick out the weaker ones before they got down to the real decision. He cracked his neck nervously, flexing his palms. Now was his one and only chance to prove himself to be good enough to be a part of this team.

He flew behind Smythe, shutting out everything around him. Now was the time to focus, not to let anything distract him from his goal. He heard his pulse thudding in his ears, felt the blood rushing through his fingers, but he set his eyes on the box below, waiting to see that flash of gold that always signified the start of the most exhilarating time of his life. A whistle went off, and he immediately saw the snitch pop out and flit away. He was distracted for a precious moment by the blur of copper speeding underneath him. He watched with slack-jawed awe as Ginevra came out of nowhere and grabbed the Quaffle and then immediately took off for the opposite side of the field. His eyes followed her as she maneuvered her way through the oncoming players with ease, and he couldn't help but notice the enticing way her hair streamed around her, and the way her eyes flashed as she watched with intense speculation. As good as she was in Hogwarts, Draco had to admit that she had grown even stronger as a player.

_Concentrate! _He told himself angrily, and continued in with his search of the Snitch. He easily settled into his job, concentrating solely on his task, despite the rampant distractions going on below. The only thing he knew was that his team was far, far ahead—and he had Weasley to thank for that.

He kept an eye on the other Seeker. There was no way he was letting that bugger getting to the snitch before him. He glanced up again, and noticed that the opposing team was getting very frustrated. He smirked. Good. It made playing interesting. He looked back down, and far below him, he saw a glint of gold. He immediately dove straight down, drawing a shout from the people in the stands. His eyes watered, the wind tearing tears out of his eyes, but he ignored them, focusing on the snitch trying to elude his grasp. It flew just beyond his fingers, teasing him with the promise of his future. He made a wild grab- and felt the solid form in his palm. He pulled up hard, holding the Snitch triumphantly. His team cheered and wooped and yelled. He felt a smile spring across his face, and he couldn't help but be proud of himself. He loved this, this moment where it was all over and done and he'd come out the victor. Nobody could take that away from him. He noted with a weird sense of pleasure that Ginevra was one of the teammates cheering the loudest. He looked at her, and saw a large smile spread across her face as she regarded him. HE glanced to the side, and managed to catch the finishing action of the nearby opposing Beater hitting the Bludger directly at Ginevra.

He watched with horror as the Bludger smashed directly into the girl's side, eliciting a terrible cry of pain from the redhead sitting less than 10 feet away from where the Bludger was hit. She slid partially off her broom, and he could hear a whimper of pain escape her as she fought to regain her senses. He was shocked, frozen into a statue. He watched with wide eyes as she hoisted herself onto her broom and choppily made her way down to the ground. Some distant part of his mind was able to admire her ability to tolerate pain. Plenty of strong people, men and women alike, would have been gone with that one blow. He broke out of his shocked trance and turned to the offending Beater. Draco could feel anger pounding through his veins, clouding his vision and his judgment. He didn't even know why he was so angry- The girl meant little to him, but the rage tinging his vision red didn't let him think it through.

"I will give you less than five second to get the hell out of my sight, or I will personally and with pleasure show you _exactly_ how much pain a person can stand before they die." He told the Beater flatly. The Beater turned to sneer at him, but then saw the pure conviction in Draco's eyes. The Beater immediately turned tail and dove toward the ground while Draco watched him through narrowed eyes.

He took a deep breath. He saw Ginny being approached by the bushy-headed Granger, and had never been happier to see the goody-two-shoes in his life. If she couldn't help Ginevra, then nobody could. He set his sights on the ground, letting his broom slowly lead him there, letting his rage dissipate before he had any human interaction. He finally touched down on the ground in time to see Ginevra pull down her shirt and look immensely relieved. He started to walk toward her, but a loud shout from Smythe took his attention.

"Alright, after that display of poor sportsmanship, we have one more spot that's opened up on the team, considering that he was our last remaining Beater." Draco narrowed his eyes. What the fuck kind of apology was that?

"Everybody can scatter for twenty minutes, and then gather back right here. We'll have our decision then." Draco immediately turned to find the Weaselette, who was already starting to walk away. He hurried after her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She wheeled around, eyes flashing, and he had to stop himself from backing up to protect himself.

"Are you all right, Ginevra?" He asked gently, and he was surprised to find that he actually cared about the answer. What was he becoming?

"I'm fine now," she answered ruefully. "That cheeky bastard that hit me better pray that I don't come across him in the near future. Or in the future at all." He saw her jaw lock and her eyes once again flashed dangerously. He chuckled.

"You're scary when you're angry." He commented with his dry humor.

"Especially if you're on the receiving end of it, rest assured." She smiled at him, and her dangerous eyes with her full lips wreaked havoc on his mind.

"I have no doubt." He managed to answer. She looked up at him for a moment, their eyes catching and holding. Suddenly she stumbled back, looking confused and a bit frightened.

"I have… I have to go and find Hermione." She stammered and then scampered away. He watched her flee yet again through slitted eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose. Why was the girl doing such things to him? Didn't she know how lucky she would be to have him? _Maybe it's the other way around…_ That voice in his head reminded him, but he had no problem yet again, ignoring it completely. He went back to his thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly it was about Ginevra that made him so… not who he was used to being. _Ginevra? When had I started calling her Ginevra?_ He thought frantically. He couldn't believe himself, but he couldn't believe the situation at hand any more.

Here was a girl, that for some unforeseen and forever unknown reason, he desired. Certainly not loved, but definitely desired. Most girls threw themselves at his feet- he knew he was good looking and he had no problem admitting to it. But this one girl… this _one_ girls that was so important to the family legacy and his way of life… was the one girl that had shown no interest. He turned angrily and started walking. Suddenly he stopped and took a breath. He had to think this through. He couldn't just stalk off. Walking anywhere with an angry mind will never lead anywhere good—

"Ginevra?" Malfoy asked, suddenly spotting the redhead pushing through crowds of people, coming directly towards him. He again had to control himself from not backing away, as the look on her face was absolutely murderous. Instead, he reached out for her as she approached him. He spotted Potter walking behind her, pleading for her to slow down and wait and talk to him. He clenched his teeth and swept the girl up, knowing her intentions as things clicked into place in his mind.

"I thought you told me we were a mistake…" He said huskily, weirdly drawn in by the anger and passion in her eyes. She shrugged.

"Yes, I did. And this is a mistake too." His eyes went wide as she grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face towards hers. He could feel her breath on his lips, the minty scent sending shivers down his spine. "But I don't care." She brought her lips up to meet his, and he felt her soft, pliable mouth beneath his lips.

The world seemed to disappear.

_**That was a long chapter to write. I tried to lengthen it past my usual 2,000 words. Please let me know what you guys think of chapters like this. There's a lot less dialogue, quite a bit more description. It's definitely harder to write, but if that's what's preferred, I have no problem complying. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit messy as well, I'm trying to get it done before the holiday this weekend, so I won't feel bad for not updating. Expect another chapter soon, my friends! Until then…**_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


	12. Threats and Pink Shoes

_**Thanks to those amazing people that like to review. I appreciate it more than you know. And thank you to those who keep adding my story to their Story Alerts, I love knowing that people want me to continue. **_

_** So I tried to write this chapter a bit quickly. The writing style is a little different than what I'm used to, but it's not a bad different. I think. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_** Before I start, I just want to know your opinion. I rated this fanfic M for language and possible sexual scenes. However, I want to make sure the idea of some… smutty… scenes are okay with all my readers. Let me know so I can accommodate you all!**_

**Draco:**

The world around him seemed to disappear. His eyes shut almost of their own accord, and he felt his hand go up and bury itself in Ginevra's thick, soft, luxurious copper locks. The feeling of her soft lips, full and pliant beneath his, sent strange shivers down his spine. He felt her hand slide from gripping the fabric of his collar to the back of his neck, pulling him down closer to her. His heart skipped a beat and he felt all the blood in his body rush to a very different place than his brain. He let out the smallest of groans when he felt a breathy sigh escape Ginevra, brushing across his lips in the most tantalizing of manners.

"Ahem…" a slightly bemused voice coughed, and Ginny growled under her breath, pulling away from Draco and spinning around.

"What?" she snapped. Draco was still speechless, not entirely sure of what just happened. "Oh. Sorry." Draco could see the blush spreading its way over Ginevra's cheeks, and he smirked when he noticed that the owner of the bemused voice was none other than Terence Smythe, who was staring at them, obviously confused but with his mouth twisted in amusement.

"All right then…" He stared at Draco and Ginny for a moment more, and then shook his head, apparently trying to clear it. "We have our decision." He announced. Draco immediately straightened, his heart pounding for a very different reason now. Some distant part of his brain noticed the fact that his hand was still on Ginevra's waist, and that he was probably too close to her to be considered appropriate, but he hardly cared.

"Replacing our Beaters will be… Connor Burke and Lawrence Simmons!" Draco watched the two boys grin at each other and heard their family whoop in approval.

"We only had two spots open for new Chasers…" Smythe trailed off and Draco felt Ginevra tense beneath him. He blinked. Was she really worried that she wouldn't make the cut? Draco had no doubt that she was by far the best.

"Ginevra Weasley and James McGinn!" Smythe called out, and Ginny immediately burst into a bright grin and jumped up and down giddily.

"Yeah, Ginny!" Draco saw Granger running up to the redhead still in his grasp, and she bolted to her friend. He watched with amusement, as did the majority of the people gathered, as they collided in a flurry of squeals and flying hair and sniffling tears. Draco rolled his eyes without malice, amused by the antics of women.

"Finally… Our one and only Seeker position is given to…" Draco swore that Smythe took a ten minute pause and Draco was ready to hex him into next week if he didn't stop this suspense. "Draco Malfoy!" Draco felt his heart drop to his knees in relief, and he felt a large smile break across his face. He did it, no matter what his past was or even his present, he did it. He looked around and saw his mother beaming at him from a distance, her eyes glinting with what looked suspiciously like tears.

"Draco!" He heard an ecstatic voice call out, and he turned in time to be nearly bowled over by the rapidly moving Ginevra.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, as he stumbled back a few steps. He suddenly realized that the girl was hugging him tight around the middle. "I knew you were going to make it!" She said, and he patted her head awkwardly, not entirely sure how to handle this.

"Erm… You too…" he said, and Ginny shook her head, rolling her eyes with amusement as she pushed off of him.

"Gosh, you really have a way with words." She said sarcastically, but still grinning widely at him. He smiled tentatively back.

"I'm a master…" he answered. She raised an eyebrow, her lips quivering as she opened her mouth to reply, but a booming voice rang out before she could answer.

"Good job to everybody that came out! You all were brilliant players, and I appreciate the time you took to come here. To our new players—come to the field next Monday, and we can have our first official practice as a new team." He smiled as cheers rang out. "Here's to a great year." Draco didn't join in with the loud whoops that came out of everybody, because he was much to refined and well-raised to do that. He did, however, see that his mother had no such qualms. Draco blinked, completely shocked to see his mother cheering almost as loudly as Ginevra did. He shook his head. Where was the world he knew?

"I say we go out for a celebration," Ginevra said, turning toward him. Draco raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What exactly do you propose?" he asked, crossing his arms. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but was once again cut off by a loud voice. However, it was not a welcome voice by any stretch of the imagination.

"Congratulations, Ginny." Potter stood behind her, hands shoved in his pocket and his eyes peering angrily from behind his unflattering spectacles. Ginny barely glanced behind her.

"Thanks." She said flatly.

"Can we please talk?" He asked, and Ginevra immediately let out a short, sarcastic laugh.

"You've already made your feelings very clear. I have nothing to say to you." Draco saw the light flash in Ginevra's eyes, and he thanked his lucky stars that he was not on the receiving end of her ire. She grabbed Draco's hand compulsively, making him start with the unfamiliar feeling of her small, soft palm in his large calloused one. She turned on her heel and started to march away, pulling Draco with her. Potter suddenly shot out a hand and grabbed her other wrist.

"That doesn't mean that I don't have anything to say to you." He said through clenched teeth. Draco dropped Ginevra's hand, stepping away from her and pulling out his wand.

"You have about three seconds to let go of her." Draco warned with deadly intention, narrowing his eyes at the arrogant boy standing in front of him. He was so sick of Potter and his antics. This boy pranced around the Wizarding World, acting like he was so entitled and deserved everything. His head was far too big for his own britches, and Draco had no problem fixing that completely. Potter narrowed his eyes.

"Is that a threat?" He asked. Draco smirked with malice.

"Absolutely." He assured the Boy-Who-Had-Social-Problems, and the small smirk on Potter's face immediately dropped off. He dropped Ginny's hand, and glared at her.

"You know this is a mistake." He spat out. "Malfoy doesn't deserve you. This is pathetic." He turned on his heel and stalked off, looking too much like a diva who didn't get her way for Draco to not chuckle quietly.

"Bloody prat." Ginny muttered, watching him go through narrowed eyes. Draco noticed that her fists were clenched shut, and he studied her face.

"So what was that?" He asked as he stowed his wand back in his robes. Ginny shrugged.

"Him being an arrogant bastard." She told him, and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, of course, but that's to be expected. However, that's not what I was referring to…" He trailed off as he watched realization dawn on Ginny's face, along with a pink tinge of a blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, and he smirked.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Ginny let out a frustrated huff of air and pushed a hand through her thick hair. Draco's attention was momentarily caught by the tantalizing smell of apples that wafted from her hair.

"I'm just so tired of people acting like they control me. I can make my own damn decisions, and I don't make them for anybody but myself. Especially not Harry bloody Potter." She finished that sentence with a bitter twist of her mouth. Draco wisely choose not to comment on that last part, instead focusing on the first.

"So it was you not being controlled. Ah. That makes sense." He told her. She shot him a look, and Draco had to applaud her ability to send more than a few swear words in a single glance.

"No. It was me doing something that I wanted to do," she told him, and he saw the gleeful look in her eyes as shock crossed his features. He narrowed his own grey eyes and captured her with a look, and the mirth instantly fell from her face.

"Is that so?" He asked softly, and he could hear the audible gulp as Ginevra tried not to choke on her own breath.

"Ginny, Malf… Draco!" A voice called and both Ginny and Draco turned to look in surprise at the owner of the voice.

"Granger?" Draco asked incredulously, and Ginny almost seemed too shocked to speak.

"I heard what Harry said to you, Ginny." Granger informed the girl standing in front of him, ignoring Draco. "And I just want to let you know that he's a stupid, ignorant prat that doesn't know what he's missing. And one day he'll wake up and realize what an utter moron he's been." Now she turned her fiery gaze to Draco. Draco couldn't help but remember the time she punched him in the jaw in his third year, and cringed away. "As for you… As long as Ginny's happy, I'm happy for her. Treat her well!" She said, poking a hard finger into Draco's chest. She turned back to Ginny. "I want you to do what you want to do, not what everybody expects you to do." She took a deep breath. "And if this is what you want, I support you completely." Ginny opened her mouth and closed it several times. Draco watched the scene unfold with amusement.

"Oh… 'Mione…" Ginny threw her arms around her friend, squeezing her tight, and Draco watched as Granger reciprocated the favor, the two girls crushing each other close.

"Just don't make me regret my decision to stand by you. Ron would have my head." Granger teased, pulling back. "As for you… Hurt her, and I'll swear you'll regret it more than anything in your life." Granger turned to him and he had backed up a couple steps before he could stop himself.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Draco tried to sneer, but he was a bit more frightened of the ferocious bushy haired girl in front of him then he wanted anybody to know. "You should be more afraid of it happening the other way around." His heart beat quickly, and he hoped she didn't see the panic in his eyes. She must never, ever know of the true reason he pursued Ginevra. Not ever. Her dark brown eyes watched his grey ones suspiciously for a second, and then shrugged.

"We'll see." She said, and turned to embrace Ginny one more time. "So, I'm going to go with Harry and give him an earful, I'll leave you two alone…" she said mischievously, and Ginny smiled wickedly.

"Try to make him cry." She told Granger, and Draco felt a laugh bubbling out of his throat. Granger smirked.

"I can make that happen." She started to skip away, blowing a kiss over her shoulder at Ginny.

"Be good!" she shouted.

"No promised!" Ginny shouted back, smiling. She then turned to look at Draco, who watched her with an arched eyebrow.

"Shut it. She's my best friend."

"I didn't say anything." He protested.

"You didn't have to." She huffed, crossing her arms. Draco smirked.

"So, what was it you were saying about a celebration?" He asked, cocking his head at what he knew to be a becoming angle. Ginny laughed.

"Have you been practicing that look in the mirror?" She giggled, and Draco sputtered.

"I most certainly have not!" He said indignantly, even though he knew he was lying.

"You have been!" She cried, her eyes crinkling in mirth. Draco let out a huff of air.

"You're wrong," he told her flatly. "I don't have to practice to have looks like this." She grinned.

"I can see that." She turned on her heel and started to march away. "Meet me in Diagon Alley at half past six, please. We can find a way to celebrate." She threw a look back at him, her golden eyes twinkling and smoldering, and Draco couldn't do anything but nod.

"Absolutely." He promised her, and she turned on the spot, disappearing with a loud _crack._

**Ginny:**

Ginny ran her hands through her soapy hair, letting the shampoo rinse out the smell of sweat and grime as she leaned against the back of the shower. She couldn't stop her mind from going back to replay that kiss, but, if she was being honest with herself… she didn't care. She remembered the way his lips hard firmly pressed against hers, his hand burying itself in her hair, cradling her head and tilting it up more to his. How it had sent shivers all the way down her spine, and she had completely forgotten the world around her.

_So? I just think that he's a good shag._ She thought ferociously, trying to justify her feelings to herself. She pushed off the wall and angrily scrubbed the shampoo out of her hair before she smothered it with her conditioner. She tried to ignore her inappropriate thoughts about how just good of a shag Draco would be, and turned her mind to the future. What exactly did she mean by celebrate? She wasn't even sure herself. _Getting shitfaced doesn't seem like too bad of an idea…_ She thought with amusement. Harry hated when she drank. He always told her that she got too snarky and sassy for her own good, but with Draco… she felt like she could get as snarky as she wanted, and he would throw it right back. It was one of the things she liked.

_There's been a lot of those things._ She thought ruefully as she turned off the shower and stepped into the steamy bathroom. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, ignoring the fact that her hair was dripping water all over the place. She started to walk out the door but stop and reconsidered. Turning to the mirror, she dropped her towel and studied her side. It appeared to be completely healed, and Ginny decided that the odd feeling she had in that area was just the aftershock of the incident. She was still furious at the prick who thought it was a good idea to hit her with a bludger in the first place. _Little git…_ She thought, once again wrapping her towel around her and padding up the stairs and to her room.

She threw open the doors to her closet and considered all the clothing she had stuffed in all available areas. _Oh Merlin_… She thought, and her mind flitted through all the possibilities.

"Fuck it." She said aloud, and grabbed the first complete outfit that came to mind. If Draco didn't like it, it didn't matter. She didn't do anything for anybody but herself anymore. She yanked on the dark denim jeans, dancing around the room in order to shimmy them up her legs. "Shit." She cussed loudly as she stumbled into her bed. She finally forced the jeans over her hips and looked into the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. They were always worth all the work it took to put them on. Her legs looked fantastic. She reached into her closet once again and grabbed a slinky black tank top. She pulled it over her head and pulled her hair out of it, turning to the mirror. She considered her hair, frowning, but decided to leave it wet. When it dried, her natural waves would show, and that was one aspect of her hair that she didn't mind. She smirked at her reflection, but noticed her bare feet sticking out. Shit.

"Hermione!" She called, yanking open her door. "I need your help!" she waited for a second. "Mioneeee." She called, but only heard a muffled noise in return. She scurried up the stairs, wanting to avoid her family at all costs. "Hermione!" She said, bursting into her room. She froze, taking in the scene before her and immediately wishing she hadn't. Ron and Hermione were wrapped together on her bed, neither of them clothed and neither of in any sort of appropriate positions. Ron let out a startled choking shriek, while Hermione buried her face in her hands. Ginny turned bright red and ran for the door. "Sorry!" She yelled, hiding her face as she ran for the doorway. The door slammed behind her.

"Hold on!" She heard Hermione hiss and heard the disgruntled snort of Ron. She wrinkled her nose as she heard things being moved around, and jumped a foot into the air when Hermione opened the door, dumped a pair of very high heeled shoes outside, gave Ginny a look, and promptly shut the door. Ginny didn't know whether to yell thank you, or simply forget this entire thing happened. She decided on the latter. She grabbed the shoes and raced back down the stairs, trying to think of anything but what just happened.

She reached her own area of comfort and burst through her own door. She shuddered. _Yes, it's definitely a good night to get shitfaced._ She said, laughing at herself. She hopped on one foot, trying to slide the shoe over her heel, and then proceeded to do the same with the other. She regarded the outcome in the mirror. The shoes were very high and very pointy, but Ginny loved them immediately. The were pink and girly, but well enough made to not be slutty. Ginny grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You know you want me." She said to her mirror, trying to make a seductive face.

"That would be an accurate statement." Came a somewhat bemused voice from her doorway. Ginny let out a yelp and turned, grabbing her wand. Harry stood in her doorway, holding his hands up. "Whoa! Sorry Ginny!" Ginny gave him one of her best death looks and stalked toward the door.

"May I help you?" She asked icily.

"Erm… I'm just here to apologize for what I said earlier." He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"Which part?" She asked sarcastically. He shrugged.

"All of it?" He answered. She glared at him.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Because of what you said, I'm now about to go out with Draco, so it all worked out in the end." His eyes swept down her body.

"Dressed like that?" He asked. She immediately froze, turning to face him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Harry's eyes immediately widened as he tried desperately to backpedal.

"Nothing, Ginny, I didn't mean anything. I just mean… It's chilly outside, so you might… want to put more clothes on…" He finished lamely. Ginny's hex hit him square in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow! Ginny!" He said, as little smoking bumps began to appear all over his body. She turned on her heel and disappeared, ignoring the shouts from the boy standing in front of her. She landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, and took a deep breath to clear her head.

"Ginevra." She heard a deep voice say, and her breath caught in her throat. She checked her watch.

"It's not even six yet," she commented, turning to face the tall man standing behind her. Draco smirked.

"I like to be fashionably early." He told her. "As do you, I can see." She shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it." She said. Her eyes ran down his body almost of their own accord, but she didn't mind one bit that they did. He was dressed in dark denim jeans, his black shoes poking their heads at the bottom. He wore black sleek button up, the top three buttons undone, giving her just a peek of his smooth chest. His sleeves were rolled up towards the top of his forearm, his slightly tanned skin making an appearance. Ginny swallowed hard. Draco Malfoy had certainly filled out since his days at Hogwarts.

"Like what you see?" His voice cut through her imagination, and she jumped. Not liking to be taken by surprise, she narrowed her eyes.

"Very much so." She told him, and was selfishly satisfied to see surprise drift through his own eyes. His eyes caught hers.

"I see the game you're playing, Ginevra. I'm just warning you… it's a very dangerous game," Draco warned her, half-jokingly, taking a step forward. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think giving people a well-deserved shock is exactly what society needs." She told him. "I don't like doing what other people think I should. In fact, I strive for the exact opposite." Draco's grey eyes watched her, and she found that she couldn't read them, unlike her any of her brothers or friends or Harry. _Well that's obnoxious._ She thought, studying his features. Her attention was immediately caught up by his answer.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. It could come in handy…" His eyes swept down her body, and shivers once again raced down her spine. She blinked.

"Let's go celebrate." She said abruptly.

Her mind raced as her heels clicked against the ground.

_**Hehe. I love anticipation, do you? **_

_**I've forgotten how much I love to write this story. Here's for discovering new things. **_

_**Please feel free to review or add a story alert or favorite. Again, I would absolutely adore to know your opinions on the questions I raised in the past couple chapters. Hopefully, you'll be hearing more from me again soon. Until then!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny. **_


	13. Promises And Firewhiskey

_**Hey beautiful readers. I hope you enjoy. The smut will be here soon, I promise. ;)**_

**Ginny:**

Ginny strode through the crowded alleys of Diagon Alley, her mind scrambling to figure out exactly what she was doing here. She felt Draco's warm presence behind her, and she was acutely aware at exactly _how _close he was. Her imagination was full of the implications of what he had just said, and she walked a little faster, not wanting him to see her blossoming blush. The sad part was the amount of excitement that had roiled in her stomach when she saw those slitted grey eyes, the deep husky voice murmuring not so innocent things to her. Her mind frantically tried to capture these thoughts and lock them away in some deep corner of her mind, but she couldn't help but to continue her impure thoughts. She followed her feet without thinking, not entirely sure as to where exactly she was going.

"Ginevra." A deep voice rumbled from behind her, and she halted at once, realizing where they were. She saw the sign posted in front of her, and she couldn't help but smile at herself. Of course she would end up here. _The Swiss Witch_ the sign boasted. This was one of the more high-end clubs in town, and Ginny had gotten smashed on more than one occasion with her friends here. She grinned.

"Let's go." She said, pushing open the door and walking in. A blast of music and clinking of glasses hit her. She smiled even wider. This was the perfect place. She impulsively grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the oak bar, shouldering her way through all the half-drunks pretending to socialize. She burst through the crowd and ended up at the bar, panting slightly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"How may I help you?" A voice asked, and Ginny turned to see the bartender smirking at her, his eyes sweeping up and down her form. She rolled her eyes at this typical response and opened her mouth to answer.

"The lady and I will have two Firewhiskey's. Make it quick." A cold voice cut her off before she could answer. The bartender's eyes swept up, an annoyed look on his face, but his mouth immediately snapped shut and he averted his eyes, quickly leaving to get the drinks. Ginny raised and eyebrow and turned toward Draco.

"That was rude," she commented. He shrugged.

"I don't like other men trying to intrude on my date," he answered. "And this is a date, correct?" Ginny gave him a withering look.

"No actually. I invited you to go out to a bar, just the two of us, to go celebrate and get drunk because this isn't a date." He laughed, and she was gratified to see a true spark of amusement in his eyes.

"You better watch it, Weasley. That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day," he mocked warned her.

"Like it hasn't already." She said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked. "Care to elaborate?" She thought back a minute, her eyes darting to her right as she thought of a good example. It didn't take her long.

"In Potions class in my fifth year, Professor Snape was all over me for mixing up elderberries with doxinberries." She admitted. Draco wrinkled his brow. "Doxinberries smell terrible. How in the world did you get those mixed up?" She shot him a look, and he immediately quieted. "Sorry. Please continue."

"I had a cold at the time, but that's not the point. He kept going on and on about how doxinberries have a very unique smell and how could I possibly be so thick and dim-witted to not figure it out, even though he himself was used to the smell so he didn't have to worry… So I simply asked him if that's why he smelled so bad all the time." Draco burst out laughing.

"I think I was there for that, actually!" He said, his mirth showing plain in his eyes. "I think your words were more like… 'Professor, is that why you smell like absolute shite whenever you walk into the classroom? Since your powers of odor-detecting are so superior?'" Ginny laughed sheepishly.

"Yes, well… I was angry." She retorted. He chuckled under his breath.

"I can see a trend forming." He said slowly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Do explain." He opened his mouth to continue, but the bartender muttered a low 'here' and shoved two extremely full glasses of firewhiskey in front of them. Ginny watched, amused, as the bartender avoided Draco's stare and scurried away. She grabbed both the glasses and handed one to Draco.

"Here's to defying expectations," Draco said, and touched the rim of his glass to hers. She clinked back, and took a deep swallow of the alcohol. Her eyes burned as the powerful liquor went down her throat. She winced. It had been quite some time since she'd done this. She tilted her head back to face Draco.

"I thought we were celebrating making the team?" She asked. He grinned.

"Ah, yes. Here's to making the team." He said, and clinked his glass against hers again. She took another giant swig. This one went down easier. She smiled as she felt herself relax, the firewhiskey beginning to work it's magic. She suddenly realized that the blasting music wasn't all too bad either. She glanced at the sweaty dancefloor.

"We should dance." She said, slamming her glass down on the bar. Draco glanced sideways at her before putting his own glass gently down beside hers.

"I don't think you have what it takes to dance with a Malfoy." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I think it's the other way around. But have it your way then." She tossed back the rest of her drink and smiled as it burned down her throat. She turned on her heel and started striding to the middle of the club, her hips swaying in what she knew was a very seductive manner. She heard a growl and a couple shouts of "Hey! Watch it!" And then she felt a very large hand on her hip. She looked up to see Draco glaring down at her with hooded eyes. She smirked. "Yes?" She asked.

"I warned you that you were playing a dangerous game." He said, his voice husky. She swallowed hard, willing her knees not to give out on her. She smirked even more.

"Draco Malfoy, you don't know the meaning of the word dangerous yet." She said, pulling him onto the dancefloor. "Trust me." She turned so her back was pressed against his front, and rolled her head back, eyes closed, listening to the music. Her hips began to move along with the beat, and she felt a satisfied rush as she felt Draco's pulse pick up. His hands slid around her hips and yanked her back so she was moving her hips against his groin.

"Ginevra Weasley, I will teach _you_ the meaning of the word dangerous." He said, just as seductively as she hoped her voice had been. "_Trust me._" She swallowed hard, but then grinned. Let the games begin. She rolled her head back to look at him through her smoldering eyes.

"We'll see." She answered as she pushed and gyrated her hips against his. She leaned her back against his chest, closing her eyes as she let the music lead her. His hips and body moved into time with hers, his arms pulling her closer and his hands hot against her hips. They were impossibly close, and Ginny could feel her heart hammering, but was immensely satisfied to feel his pulse speeding up as well. She tried to shake off her jittery feelings and lose herself in the music. She couldn't help but let a small squeak escape her when she felt his hot breath send shivers down her spine when he suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure this is the road you want to go down?" He asked, and Ginny felt her knees go weak at the barely disguised lust lingering in his voice. "Because there's no going back." Ginny's heart immediately stopped pounding, and she felt confidence flooding through her. There was nothing she loved more than a challenge, direct or indirect. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head back. She felt her hair cascade down her back, brushing the top of her butt. She continued to sway her body to the music.

"Is that a challenge, Draco Malfoy?" She purred. She heard a very low growl emanate from his chest.

"It's a promise." He told her simply, and the next minute, she felt his lips crushed against hers. She smirked against his lips and arched her back into his embrace, feeling his arms wrap around her. She nibbled at his bottom lip impatiently, and was pleased when she felt his low groan vibrate against her lips as his mouth parted. She was immediately distracted as she felt his hand slide down her back slowly, leaving a burning trail, and over her butt, cupping it slightly, and then to her leg, pulling her closer to him. She shuddered in his grip, her hands tightening in his hair. She pulled back slightly.

"Your house." She murmured, and felt Draco smirk against her lips.

"Absolutely." He turned and pulled her behind him. As they passed the bar, she leaned over the side and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. With a wink at the bartender, she was whisked away.

**Draco:**

"Your house." He heard Ginevra breathe against his lips, and he felt the sexual tension flood through his entire system. He couldn't help but smirk, but he nodded.

"Absolutely." He answered, more than willing to comply with her demand. He turned and pulled her toward the door, impatient to leave such a public place. He felt her pause for a moment, and glanced over his shoulder in time to see her swipe a bottle of Firewhiskey, wink cheekily at the bartender, and hurry out behind him. He turned to her and grasped her arm. "The Manor." He said curtly, and was turned with Ginny, disappearing from the spot. They stumbled to a halt together when they both came crashing into his family's sitting room.

"Bloody hell, Draco, could you have made that any less graceful?" Ginevra asked sarcastically, straightening, the bottle of Firewhiskey still clenched in her hand. He smirked at her.

"Sorry, Ginevra. I was otherwise…distracted…" He let his eyes sweep up her body. He started as he felt something hit him between the eyes. He saw a cork drop to the floor and glared at the audacious girl in front of him who was now holding an uncorked bottle.

"First of all, stop with the Ginevra. Call me Ginny. You sound like my mother when she's angry with me and that's the last thing I want to be thinking of…" Her eyes flickered "…with you." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Second, do you have a glass?" Draco continued to glare at her. She lifted her chin defiantly. He couldn't help but admire the golden sparks that seemed to shoot from her eyes. She shrugged. "Not to worry." She lifted the bottle to her full lips, and Draco was mesmerized by the smooth column of her throat as she took a long drink.

"You know, staring is rude." She told him, and he tore his eyes off her exposed neck and shoulders and looked back to her face. He strode over to her and took his own swig from the bottle.

"You should know by now that I do what I want, _Ginevra._" He answered, and he could almost laugh with how quickly her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. He had almost forgotten the stubbornness of the youngest Weasley.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ginevra." She growled, taking a step towards him. He smirked, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the wand clenched in her hand. He backed up a couple steps, remembering all too clearly just how uncomfortable her Bat-Bogey Hex was.

"All right, Ginny it is." He said hastily. Ginny appeared satisfied as she pocketed the wand.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, as if she hadn't just been prepared to hex him until he agreed. He regarded her with amusement, raising the bottle to his lips once again.

"You know, you're a very interesting woman." Ginny barked out a laugh.

"You really know how to lay on the compliments." She answered. He grinned.

"You have yet to experience that ability of mine." She rolled her eyes, and then rolled her neck back on her shoulder, and Draco watched her fiery hair tumble down her back. His mouth went dry. He set the bottle down on a table and started to walk over to her. She could sense a change in the room, and turned to regard him as he advanced upon her. Her eyes glittered as she raised her chin at him.

"I believe that we have unfinished business," he said huskily upon reaching her, wrapping one hand around her wrist and yanking her toward him. She stumbled into him, and he wrapped the other arm around her waist. She looked up at him.

"I warned you that this was a dangerous game." He said. Her lips turned up at the corners, and Draco wanted nothing more than to ravish her on the floor right there.

"Why don't you show me."

_**This chapter is pretty short, I apologize. I've been getting ready for graduation and my prom is on Tuesday, so I had to get my dress and my boyfriend had to find a tux, and apparently he didn't know that the color Coral isn't a blue color… So it's been hectic. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm able. And like I said… Be prepared for smut. **_

_**Also, thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your Alerts and/or Favorites. It truly means the world to me. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


	14. Two Dangerous Games

_**Hello beautiful readers. I'm back. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had prom and then graduation and then senior week, and then I got really sick and THEN I had Habitat for Humanity. But I'm back now, so never fear. So, as promised, here is a chapter full of smut for some of the sex-loving readers out there. (That came out a bit differently than I meant for it to…)**_

**Draco:**

The sultry words had barely left Ginevra's lips when he roughly took her head in his hands and kissed her, burying his hands in her thick, full hair. He pressed his lips on hers passionately, and immediately felt her respond, as her hands slid up his chest and around to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. He bit at the bottom of her lip, impatiently seeking entrance, and a satisfied growl left him as he felt her comply. His tongue swept into her mouth, tasting the spark of firewhiskey and that intangible taste that he couldn't describe as anything but Ginevra Weasley.

One of her hands slid up into his hair and fisted, tugging his thoughts back down to the woman pressed against him. He broke the kiss, barely leaving her lips and ignoring her growl of protest, and pushed her back until she was pressed into the wall, and Draco made sure to make sure he was none too gentle with it either. He saw the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes, and smirked.

"Like it rough, Ginevra?" He asked, and felt her hands grab the collar of his shirt and yank him forward.

"Like you could handle me either way." She snarled back quietly, and the challenge was evident in her voice. Draco was only too happy to comply. He captured her lips in his again, pressing his body against hers, the wall disabling her body from giving backwards, so he felt all of her curves pressed flush against him. Heat seemed to flood his groin, and he groaned against her lips as the feeling grew. Her hands were wandering about his body, and he could barely tell where they were going. He couldn't keep his mind straight. He felt his own hands moving, almost of their own accord, and was dimly aware that they were grasping the hem of her black top. She seemed to realize it at the same moment, and lifted her arms above her head. He pulled the shirt up, freeing it from her wild red waves, and tossed it aside, not wanting to break the kiss for more than a second.

He felt her bare skin hot and flushed through the fabric of his own shirt, her large breasts pushing against him as her chest heaved. He felt her fingers plucking impatiently at his button down shirt.

"This…needs to be off… _Now._" She growled, and he felt the final button pop loose, and her hands quickly push the shirt down off his body. He quickly freed his hands and immediately brought them back to her, cupping her chin in one hand, the other reaching around behind her to find the infernal clasp that held her breasts from him. Finally finding it, he snapped it open with ease, and her breasts spilled from her bra as it fell to the floor, immediately forgotten. He quickly brought his hand around to cup her breast, and felt her moan against his lips. He smiled as he brushed his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden almost immediately. Her pants became more ragged, and he loved knowing what he was doing to her. He smirked more against her mouth and pinched her nipple gently, and heard a small yelp of pleasure leave her. He forced his mouth from hers and started kissing his way to her cheek and down her neck, and her hands slid into his hair, a moan escaping her. He pushed her more against the wall, and she wrapped her jean clad legs around his waist, pulling herself tighter against his body. He scooped her up, feeling the firm muscles he built up from years of Quidditch training barely strain as he carried her from the room, never breaking contact between his lips and her soft, warm neck. He kicked open a door on the other end of the hall, and deposited Ginny on the bed. He broke his hold on her and straightened, looking down at the panting girl sprawled on his bed.

Her hair was wild and gleaming, mussed with strands sticking to her neck in a sheen of sweat. Her eyes were half opened and gleaming lustily, regarding him back. Chest heaving, her breasts quivered, and he felt his mouth go dry. He felt her hand wrap around his wrist, and he was taken by surprise as he was yanked down with more force than he thought Ginevra was capable of. He landed on top of her, barely able to catch himself before he put all his weight on her. He felt her hands travel down his chest on onto the top of his jeans, playing with the belt buckle that he now regretted putting on. He heard her growl impatiently under her breath, and smirked.

"Having trouble?" He asked sweetly, his breath brushing her face. She looked into his eyes and her own honey ones narrowed. Draco heard a slight whistling sound, and saw Ginny smile in feline satisfaction as she tossed his belt onto the floor.

"None at all." She answered, as her hands went back to fiddling with the top of his jeans. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to concentrate. He noticed that there was far too much fabric on the small girl beneath him. His hand slid to unclasp her jeans, and he made to slide them off her legs. The jeans refused to budge. He frowned and tugged harder. They slid a couple of inches and refused to budge again. He saw her smirk.

"Having trouble?" She asked, her voice covered with candy-coated sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes at the stubborn fabric. He stood and tugged some more, finally resorting to yanking, and the jeans finally complied in coming off. He panted.

"Bloody hell. Did you paint those on?" He asked. She laughed.

"Might as well." She answered, but his attention was captured by the sight of her bare hips and legs, with the barest sliver of red lace to call panties stretching seductively between them. He felt his cock harden even more through his boxers, and he swallowed hard. He came back down the girl below him, feeling her immediately comply to his unspoken demand. He felt more than saw her thumb slide into the side of her panties and slowly slide them down one leg. He could barely swallow as he watched the red fabric glide over one translucent, shapely leg and then the other. He watched them be tossed to the floor, and brought his gaze up to Ginny, who was smirking full force at him.

"You're way too good at this for your own good." He all but growled at her, and before she could answer, his lips were roughly back on hers. Her mouth opened between his and he took advantage of it, flicking his tongue in and out as his hand slid from her hair to her neck to her chest, taking one nipple and pinching it tight, oozing satisfaction when he felt her responding gasp and arch into him. His hand slid lower still, over her flat, tight stomach and onto her leg. He heard her light cries of pleasure as she became more aware of his goal. He pulled back slightly, looking into her flushed yet beautiful face.

"Draco…" She whimpered, and that nearly undid him. Instead, he slowly slid one finger into her slit, feeling her wetness, and felt her sharp intake of breath. He stroked up and down, smirking when he felt her wiggle against him. He slowly moved on to two fingers, and then chanced a third. Her cries were becoming louder, more animalistic, and Draco loved each and every one of them as they left her kiss-bruised mouth. Her own hands were wandering his body, and he started as one suddenly found it's way into his boxers and pushed them down his legs, and he kicked them off. He felt his member in the small, warm hand of the girl, and his breathing picked up as a strangled groan left him. His eyes fluttered closed as her hand closed around his cock and slowly began to move up and down. He couldn't concentrate, his world was shooting fireworks in his mind, and he knew that if this continued, he wouldn't last much longer. With a growl, he captured both her small hands in one of his large ones, despite her sound of protest, and pressed them into the bed above her head. He saw her eyes narrow.

"Don't even try." He said, as she began to struggle beneath him. His words seemed to fuel her on more, as she arched and wiggled, trying to yank one arm back from his grasp. Watching her body writhe underneath him brought him to a point where he was no longer able to resist. He tightened his grasp on her wrist, causing her to gasp a little bit, and loomed over her. She looked up at him, her eyes still narrowed, but even more filled with lust than they had been a minute ago. Draco was surprised, but he supposed it made sense. The little spitfire was feisty in all aspects of her life, and Draco had no problem giving her what she wanted. Her legs spread underneath him, and he positioned himself between them. His cock bulged against the inside of her thigh, and from the way her eyes flickered, he knew what she was focusing on too.

"Are you ready?" He managed to say, and she responded by lifting her hips to his, silently begging him to be inside her. He complied. He slowly entered her, feeling her warm, tight pussy envelope his throbbing member. Her moan made the corners of his vision go red, but he forced himself to go slow, and he smirked at her obvious impatience. Her eyes fluttered close, and he growled.

"Look at me." He commanded her, and her eyes flew open. She narrowed her eyes, and as a response, twisted her hips in such a way that he was suddenly much deeper inside of her. His resolve broke in an instant. He pushed into her hard, and she arched her back into him, crying out in pleasure. He pulled back out, and slammed into her again, hearing her cries becoming more and more desperate as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. He held himself off too, until he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him, and he finally let himself go. Colors burst in his vision as he felt his seed spill into her, as her pussy tightened around him and her cries reached their full potential, filling his ears with the sound that was easily now his favorite to hear. He pumped into her a few more times, until he knew that they both were done, and collapsed beside her, chest heaving. He turned to look at the panting redhead next to him. He couldn't help the way his heart rate picked up again as she stared at the ceiling, not looking at him.

Had he done something wrong?

**Ginny:**

Ginny stared up at the ceiling, her heart rate slowly abating as her body returned back to normal. She felt Draco's eyes on her, but she couldn't look at him without a blush rising in her cheeks. That was beyond bloody brilliant. She finally chanced a peek over at him, praying her face wouldn't flood with warmth, but as soon as she met those stormy grey eyes, she felt the blush rearing it's head. Dammit. His eyes regarded her with a sparkle.

"So, Ginny…" He said, and she closed her eyes, prepared for some sarcastic remark. "That was bloody fantastic." Her eyes flew open as she turned on her side to stare at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, completely forgoing the witty banter that she had planned in her head. He cocked his head.

"Why are you surprised?" He asked with amusement. "That was some of the most mind-blowing shagging I've ever had." She blinked at him, almost too shocked to reply to him. She knew that he had been with multitudes of girls. She even knew a couple of Gryffindors that had made it their goal to sleep with the rugged bad boy before their seven years was up. She had no doubt that he was far more experienced than she, but he still thought that their shag was one of the best. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"I agree," She said simply, propping her head up on her arm and smiling at the relaxed boy next to her. He slung one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in next to him. She stiffened, surprised, but inhaling his musky yet masculine scent, she settled against his chest comfortably.

"No, but honestly, Ginevra… Why did you look so surprised?" Draco asked, one hand playing with a strand of her copper curls. She shrugged.

"You've had many more… partners…" She snickered at her choice of words. "And I'm sure most of them have also had more partners than me, so…" She shrugged again. "I guess you could say that wasn't what I was expecting." She felt his hand pause for a moment in her hair, and then continue it's exploring.

"No. They all just sort of laid there while I did my business." She giggled into his chest. "It was really rather awkward. I felt like I was an absolute pervert, to be honest." He shrugged just like she had. "But you, Ginevra…" He trailed off, and she looked up, and saw his eyes regarding her with a dangerous gleam. "You were quite different." She felt heat flood her body once again, and lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes.

"So maybe it's me teaching you." She retorted, and his eyes flashed. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him.

"I did promise to teach you the meaning of the word dangerous, did I not?" He asked, his eyes running down her body in a way that made her shiver with excitement.

"I do believe you did. Although," She said, sweeping her own eyes down the body on top of her. "I have to say that I was sadly disappointed." She stiffened as she felt a hand shoot to her neck, closing gently around it and squeezing, just the tiniest bit. She felt herself grow wet at the contact.

"I'd watch what I would say, Ginevra." He growled in that deep, rough voice. "You don't know what sorts of trouble that mouth could get you in." She used to be embarrassed at the way things like that turned her on. She felt that she was so odd and completely bonkers for wanting things to be a bit more dangerous and rough. But she felt like with Draco, he could give her exactly what she wanted. And she planned to find out. She narrowed her eyes. "Bite me." She spat. His grey eyes met her honey ones, and she knew they both had the same thought.

_Let the games begin._

_**Tada! I really hoped you guys liked that. It was really smutty, I think… This is my first time writing true smut. So please, feel free to comment, criticize, offer advice—whatever. I appreciate any and all feedback you give me. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up sometime this week. I can't wait to hear from you all. Thanks to all those that read and all those that reviewed. Without reviews, I would have given up on this story a long, long time ago. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Destiny**_


	15. Day Dreams and Nightmares

_**Hello, lovelies! I hope you all know how much I adore you, because typing this chapter out is causing me quite a bit of pain. I swim competitively, and I went to finish at the wall and promptly smashed all my fingers into it with full force, because I gravely misjudged the distant between the wall and my poor hand. It was all very graceful, I might add. But because I love you guys, (and this story, if I'm to be honest), I'm writing this while trying very hard not to pound on the keys. **_

_** So, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. I planned on keeping this story going for quite a bit longer- maybe the chapters going into the thirties? I would love feedback. **_

_** Enjoy!**_

**Ginny:**

Ginny awoke slowly, languidly, her body stretched luxuriously in Draco's soft bed. She felt the heat from the sun lighting upon her back, the curtains to the window above the bed thrown open haphazardly. She slowly became aware of two different things. One was that there was an arm slung across her waist, heavy and unmoving, and the other was that she was completely naked. She opened her eyes, silently observing the scene with more than a little amusement. She was sprawled on the bed, limbs thrown about, taking up the majority of the bed, while Draco was pushed to one corner, one of his legs hanging off the side. She was oddly touched by the fact that even though she had stolen most of the sleeping room, he still kept one arm around her.

Turning her attention from the bed to the boy sleeping in it, she observed him intently too. His face was innocent, almost angelic. The dark, troubled eyes that always seemed to haunt Draco were closed, and a slight smile graced his lips. His shock of white hair fell into his eyes, and Ginny had to smile at the fact that he snored softly, almost sweetly. As if he felt her gaze, he opened his own eyes, staring directly at her.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Good morning," She answered, still studying him. He smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at the predictability of his question.

"I'm actually more admiring the catastrophe of your bed head," she answered drily. "It looks like some sort of animal found its way to it." She snickered as his hands flew to his hair, trying to pat it down. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, Ginny, if you want to get technical about it… An animal _did_ get to it…" He trailed off, and Ginny felt a blush burst in her cheeks. She scowled at him as he laughed. "Besides, it's not like you have much room to comment." He said through his chuckles. Ginny gingerly patted her own head, wincing when she felt the knots that rested at her roots. She grumbled a little bit, swinging her legs out of bed.

"May I use your shower?" She asked sweetly, finding a blanket that had been tossed on the floor and wrapping it around her body.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Draco asked. She considered for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Not really, no." She answered, but then started when she felt his breath on her bare back.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked, his lips grazing her bare shoulder. She shivered, but tamped down on her rising excitement. She slapped a hand to cover his mouth before his lips could find purchase in all the pleasure spots he had found yesterday.

"You're more the animal than I am," she told him, silently referring to the several times they had shagged last night. Draco shrugged.

"Fine. I'd say we're both equal amounts beast. Better?" He asked. She smirked.

"Slightly." She stood, the blanket trailing behind her, and padded her way over to the door across the room, swinging it open to reveal one of the largest bathroom's she had ever seen. "This is your _bathroom?_" She asked incredulously, inspecting the large room with awe.

"Yes." He answered carelessly, and Ginny rolled her eyes at the amount of wealth that was displayed in this bathroom alone.

"Brilliant." She muttered as she swung the door back close. Dropping the blanket, she made her way over to the shower, and jumped when it turned on automatically. She inspected it from afar, and realized that it was triggered by her magical presence alone. She searched around for a towel, finally finding one that was enormous and deliciously soft and could probably hold two Ginny's inside of it with room to spare.

She pulled open a random door, and her eyes went wide at the array of products in there. She surveyed the scene, grabbing a few different shampoos and a couple different conditioners before cautiously making her way over to the shower. She folded the towel by the door and stepped into the shower, relaxing instantly as the hot water hit her back. She leaned against the back of the shower, letting the slightly steaming water cover her as she used this time to think. Her mind drifted back to the night before.

"Draco!" She heard her voice moan, and she almost clapped a hand over her mouth, unwilling to admit that she had just moaned his name. His pride was far too much for that. He paused above her and smirked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Say it again." He commanded her. She felt her body melt in response, but she refused to comply, not willing to take commands from anybody but herself. She kept her mouth resolutely shut, her eyes glinting a challenge. She gasped slightly as she felt his hand fist in her hair, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. "I said…" He growled, his lips brushing her throat and sending ripples of pleasure through her body, "_Say it again._"

She considered it for a moment, and then realized how she could make it work in her advantage.

"Draco…" She moaned, arching her back into him, and watched with satisfaction as his eyes fluttered shut, and began to move faster. She twisted away from underneath him, and he let out a startled grunt as his arms gave out and he fell onto the bed. He rolled onto his back, eyes narrowed, but they promptly widened as Ginny proceeded to straddle him, her opening dangerously near his stiff cock.

"Now," She murmured in his ear. "It's your turn."

She started out of her day dreams, her cheeks warm with the thoughts of last night. She grabbed a cloth and scrubbed herself viciously, trying to turn her thoughts away from the dangerous. _I shagged Draco Malfoy._ She thought hopelessly. _And it was obnoxiously, pathetically, amazingly brilliant._ She shook her head. Truly, Draco had been the best lover she had ever been with. Not that that was saying much.

She had lost her virginity to Dean Thomas in her fifth year. It was a rushed, sneaky, torrid affair, tucked away in a broom closet in the deserted Quidditch field. It had been nice, but it was her first, and the pain of her first time took away from any thoughts of how Dean himself actually was. The only other partner she had ever had was Harry. And Harry was… well, Harry. He hated when she tried anything new. He wanted it one way and one way only. So, his Golden Boy status did not range into the bedroom, as far as she could tell. She snickered quietly to herself as she finished washing the conditioner out of her hair. She slipped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the enormous towel, feeling a bit ridiculous but oh so comfortable. Wringing her thick hair out, she stepped into the now steamy bathroom. She cleared the condensation off the mirror, and her eyes rose nearly to her hair line as she spotted what seemed to be…teeth marks? Above her breast. She stared at it, prodding it gently, trying to wipe it off. She rolled her eyes as she figured that they were indeed teeth marks. She rolled her shoulders back and marched out of the bathroom.

"You know, Draco, you didn't have to mark your territory, I don't appreciate… Oh my," she said as she caught a glimpse of Draco's bare back as he was rummaging through a boudoir across the room. He sent an amused glance over his shoulder.

"You were saying?" He asked, smirking, as Ginny's eyes roved over the scratch marks in his back. She bit her lip.

"I did that to you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Like I said… You're quite the animal." He said as he pulled on a shirt. She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped her mouth closed. She marched across the room to grab her clothing, which had been mysteriously folded and placed on a desk in the corner of the room. She could feel Draco's eyes from across the room.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked drily. She dropped the towel and quickly wiggled into her knickers and bra, slipping the straps up her shoulder with ease.

"I should be getting home." She said, half apologetically, half angrily. She knew her mother would be more pleased that she was going out again than she would be worried, but Ginny dreaded getting back to the Burrow and having to face all the other family members. And Harry. She shut her eyes, cringing as she thought of the inevitable barbed comments that she was sure would lead to another huge row. Great. She proceeded to grab her skinny jeans and try to jam them on, ignoring the fact that she was still soaking wet, and they were still unbelievably tight.

"When can I see you again?" He asked, and she stopped wiggling into her pants, surprised at his earnest voice. She considered for a moment, slowly pulling up her denims the rest of the way.

"At Quidditch practice." She said carefully, pulling her shirt over her head. Draco let out a small bark of a laugh.

"That's not what I meant." He told her, and she turned to regard him full on.

"This isn't going to happen every time I see you." She said flatly. "I don't even know how it happened in the first place." That was a bit harsh, and she winced as the words came out of her mouth. She saw his eyes darken almost immediately.

"Yes you do, Ginevra." He said quietly. "You know exactly why it happened." She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe the inane amount of Firewhiskey you forced down my throat," she said, half to get a rise out of him. His shoulders straightened.

"Forced down your throat? Hardly. You were a very willing participant in the whole thing." He told her, stalking towards her. She raised her chin as he reached her, preparing for battle. To her surprise, he grabbed her chin and lifted her mouth into a hard kiss. She felt her body melting into his, and cursed him in her mind. "Besides…" he said, breaking the kiss and smirking. "I don't need to shag you every time I see you. I may just want the pleasure of your company." She regarded him with suspicious eyes, and then shrugged.

"Fine. Lunch tomorrow then?" She suggested, thinking of the most harmless thing. He smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled a little bit back at him, confused at the butterflies in her stomach. She blinked, turned on the spot, and vanished.

**Draco:**

Draco watched as the girl in front of him swirl and disappear with a loud crack. He regarded the spot where she stood for a moment, and then dropped to the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bloody hell. Had he really just had the best sex of his life with a _Weasley_? Draco thought back through the night, all the whispered, seductive words, the low moans and cries, the feeling of her nails digging into his back. His mouth went dry and he stood abruptly. Pacing the room, he slowly came to a realization that, truthfully, having Ginevra around wasn't so bad.

_Isn't so bad?_ A small voice in the corner of his mind taunted him. _You bloody loved it, Draco. _Of course I loved it, he thought bitterly. It was sex. _You fancy her._ The voice said again. Draco paused. Isn't that the whole point? He answered.

And, if he was to be honest with himself, he felt his feelings for the girl grow every day. He admired the confidence that she held in herself, the stubbornness, the pure talent in Quidditch, the way her eyes flashed when somebody told her she couldn't do something… Hell, he even admired her hair. That red, fiery, Weasley hair that he used to poke fun at all the time. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Draco," A sharp voice said, and his head snapped up.

"Mother!" He said, surprised that he hadn't heard her coming. Narcissa regarded the room, her eyebrow arching high above her head as she took in the tangled and rumpled bed sheets, Draco's clothing tossed carelessly to the floor, and the wet footsteps that were leading out of his bathroom.

"Good night?" She asked drily. Draco cringed.

"Yes?" He asked more than answered. Narcissa smiled ruefully.

"Don't be embarrassed. This is what we wanted, remember?" She told him, smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress. "But please, tread carefully. You're getting into dangerous territory. She is never to know your true intentions." Draco cringed at the very thought. He couldn't hurt Ginny in that way. He blinked as he realized what he had just thought.

"Mother…" He said, not sure how to explain his sentiments. "You made it seem like marrying the girl would be so awful, but…" He struggled for words that wouldn't make him sound like a besotted fool. "She's a lot less like the rest of the Weasley's than we thought." He finished, somewhat satisfied at the vagueness of his explanation. Narcissa watched him closely for a minute.

"She's her own person, you can be sure." Narcissa said slowly. "But don't underestimate her intelligence or her intuition, because she'll rip you to shreds." Draco laughed at how accurate that truly was.

"Her intelligence is refreshing, actually." He replied easily. Narcissa laughed.

"Yes, but compared to the Parkinson girl, there are talking pumpkins whose intelligence would be refreshing." Draco stared at his mother, eyes wide, before breaking into loud laughter.

"But Draco," Narcissa said earnestly, as their mirth disappeared. "If you're falling for the girl, it will bring us closer to our goal. She's lovely and intelligent and witty, to be sure. But," Draco steeled his mind for some Weasley slur, but his mother's words surprised him. "Love can make somebody do stupid things, say stupid things, and that's one thing you can't afford. Especially if you end up fancying her." She said, and Draco nodded in understanding. He knew their long-term goal. The idea of marrying into the Weasley's had been so repulsive to him a few short weeks ago, but then he realized how a like he and Ginevra were, and now he wasn't so sure.

"Draco…" Narcissa said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I think it's time for her to meet the family."

_**Yay! Another chapter is complete. I hope everybody enjoys. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but the next one will have quite a bit of juicy things happening. I have big plans! I can't wait for Narcissa and Ginny to interact, can you? **_

_** Also, my lovelies, please, if you don't mind very much, help me out with another fanfic called **__**When Pigs Fly**__**. I would love some more cliché ideas. Keep in mind that I haven't updated that "story" in over a year, so my writing style has definitely been polished since then. **_

_** Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Keep them coming, please. I love you all and you'll hear from me super soon. Promise. **_


	16. Hugs and Tarts

_**Hello wonderful readers. As always, I'll start with an apology, since I haven't updated this story in quite a while. In my defense, I started my freshman year of college, with a double major/double degree in Physics and Astronomy… Needless to say (but I'll say it anyways) I've been unbelievably busy. In fact, finals are coming up in a week or so, and I really should be studying, but I'm so sick of school right now that I thought hey, why not whip out a chapter. And I missed Draco and Ginny. And all y'all's support. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a wonderfully long winter break, so hopefully I'll be able to update it a bit more once that rolls around. **_

**Draco:**

Draco nervously tapped his foot, checking his watch for what seemed like the billionth time. He had no idea why he was so nervous. In fact, he had seen the heathen less than a day ago, but the thought of seeing her again, in a completely non-drunk state, had him a bit antsy. He sat on a bench towards the center of Diagon Alley, pretending like he didn't have a care in the world, like the typical Malfoy fashion. But inside, his thoughts were racing. He'd come to terms, mostly, with the fact that he had started to develop feelings for the Weasley girl. In fact, it was hard not to. She was everything he expected her not to be—daring, independent, fiery, and genuine. The only problem was that he had no idea her opinions on him. And that in itself was one of the most frustrating things he'd ever thought about. Never had he been worried about a female's attention. He didn't have to be. Until now.

"If you keep tapping your foot that hard, you're going to break the soles, and I don't want to witness a Malfoy hissy fit," A cool, amused voice spoke behind him. He stopped tapping his foot instantly, his insides warring with irritation and amusement.

"Maybe if you weren't perpetually late, I wouldn't be tapping my foot." He answered haughtily, rising to his feet. Ginny regarded him with a rolling of her large eyes.

"If you have somewhere better to be, don't let me stop you." She answered, but her seemingly harsh words were softened by the small smile she shot at Draco. He smirked back, ignoring the odd feeling swirling in his chest. _It's called affection, you nitwit._ A voice said mockingly in his head. Draco mentally gagged the voice and shoved it into a chest and locked it, throwing away the key.

"Never." He smiled at the fiery girl in front of him, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. Her lips quirked to one side, no doubt remembering their exchange in the bookstore not too long ago, and how he had done something quite similar. Draco crinkled his eyes right back at her. "Lunch?" He inquired, and she nodded happily.

"Yes please. I'm starving." She happily pulled Draco to the nearest café. Draco eyed the striped awning with distrust.

"_This_ is where you want to go?" He asked, a little wary of the small café. It was clean, at least, but nothing compared to the grand brunches and glitzy restaurants he was used to. She stopped and glared at him.

"Yes. This is where I want to go. Pull your superior head out of your superior ass and stop being so haughty." She told him, and he blinked at her, not sure whether or not to be incredibly offended, or supremely amused. She smiled sweetly at him, and strode into the café. He shook his head, decided upon the latter, and followed her.

As soon as he set foot into the warm interior, the cold air outside no longer biting at his cheeks, he approved of the girl's decision. A plethora of scents barraged his nose, and not one of them was unpleasant in any form. Warm cinnamon, tart raspberries, and warm chocolate were the predominant scents, and he loved every single one of them. Taking a deep whiff through his nose, he saw Ginny smirking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." He told her. She shrugged and sauntered up to the counter.

"Ginevra!" A deep, thickly accented voice boomed, and Draco watched with bemusement as she was swept up in a huge embrace by one of the biggest men Draco had ever seen. And having gone to school where a half-giant lived, that was saying something. This man wasn't so much as tall, though, as just plain big. His stomach was huge, round, and jolly. His face was huge, round, and jolly, with twinkling brown eyes that showed true affection to the girl that he was smothering in his embrace.

"Hullo, Pat," She mumbled into the man's chest, her arms awkwardly pinned to her sides. Draco grinned, fully amused at her inability to do anything except wait this hug out. The man finally let go of her, and Ginny pulled back, her hair slightly mussed and her clothes askew. She grinned at the man, and then glanced at Draco, narrowing her eyes at his smirking face.

"Pat, this is Draco. Draco, this is Pat." Draco's smile instantly slid off his face as the man advanced upon him, arms spread. He managed to dart an accusing look at Ginny, before he himself was swept up in this strangers embrace. Alarmed, he could feel his face heating up as his dignity slowly slipped away. Finally the man dropped him as well, and Draco immediately straightened, glaring at the girl who was laughing so hard, she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Two of the usual?" The man asked, clearly oblivious to Draco's embarrassment and discomfort. Ginny nodded, and with tears still trickling down her cheeks, and pulled Draco to a nearby table.

"You can stop laughing now, you heathen." Draco told Ginny, eyes narrowing. Ginny shook her head, apparently unable to take a deep enough breath to form a coherent sentence.

"Your face… You think you're… I've never seen anybody look so scared…" She finally managed to get out, finally straightening out of her curled over position of pure laughter.

"I was not _scared_, merely concerned." Draco retorted, rolling his eyes. Ginny rolled her right back.

"Whatever you say, tough guy." She took a deep, shuddering breath, finally managing to calm down. "That was bloody brilliant." A bright grin still lit her features, and Draco couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now that you've properly embarrassed me, would you care to tell me where we are and what exactly you ordered for me?" He inquired.

"We're at Fiorigino's, my favorite Italian pastry café in all of Europe. And I ordered almost everything on the menu for the both of us. And—" As she caught his alarmed look "You will eat it all because it's just so good."

"You realize how much sugar they put in pastries, right?" He inquired. She speared him a scathing glance.

"Yes, I do. However, we are both athletes, I think I can handle some sugar here or there. Well… At least _I'm _an athlete." She said. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Implying that I'm not?" He asked lowly. She shrugged and lifted her water glass to her lips, her eyes regarding him impishly over the rim.

"You said it, not me." She answered. Draco felt a challenge forming.

"Fine. Whoever can eat the most food is the better athlete." He said, and she straightened in her seat, eyes flashing, but laughing.

"You're on."

**Ginny:**

Ginny internally groaned, regarding the piece of chocolate tart placed in front of her. She closed her eyes, willing it to go away. Unfortunately, when she opened them, it was still sitting there, mockingly.

"Are you all right, Ginevra?" A silky voice asked, and she shot a glare at the boy sitting across from her, watching her with a cheeky expression.

"I'm bloody fantastic." She said, and brought the chocolate tart up to her mouth, sinking her teeth in and taking a bite. As always, the taste was absolutely wonderful. But her stomach didn't agree. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to chew it and swallow it, fighting the urge to curl up into a ball and fall asleep, right there in the middle of the café. She watched as Draco sighed, and looked at the strawberry cheesecake that sat on the plate in front of him. She couldn't help but taunt him.

"Feeling okay, Draco?" She asked sweetly, and his eyes immediately flashed.

"Never better." He answered in a strained voice, grabbing the cheesecake and tearing a bite out of it. Ginny watched as he swallowed, and then smirked at her. "Your turn." She frowned, weighing the chances of being able to eat anymore versus her ability to lose a challenge. She sighed yet again, and grabbed the chart.

"That's enough," A stern, yet amused voice said, grabbing her wrist. She looked up in surprise to see Pat, peering down at her with affection.

"But Pat…" She said, but the man shook his head.

"No. I will have none of it. You two have practically eaten me out of food for the day, and I will not sit here to watch either of you throw up the food I worked so hard to make." He shook a mockingly stern finger at her, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"But we had a bet." She said, gesturing to Draco across from her. Pat shrugged.

"You both won the bet. Or neither of you won the bet. Either way, no more eating." Ginny shot him a grateful look, and noticed out of the corner of here eye, Draco doing the same thing. Pat responded with a sly wink, and gently ushered them out of his shop. "I'll see you soon, right, _bella_?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Of course, Pat." She answered.

"Feel free to bring your beau back too!" He called back merrily, before ducking back into the café before Ginny could answer. Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately. She turned to Draco.

"I told you that you would like it." She informed him, crossing his arms. Draco smiled slightly.

"Indeed. I have a witty and endearingly snarky answer prepared for you, but I'm much too full to put the effort into using it." Ginny laughed bouncing on her toes as they made their way over to a bench and collapsed on it, clutching their stomachs.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Ginevra. That was a terrible idea." Draco informed her. Ginny turned to him, poking his shoulder, hard.

"My idea? You must have lost your bloody mind." Draco rubbed his shoulder and conceded slightly.

"All right, fine. It may have been my idea. But you didn't have to agree." Ginny shot him a look.

"Yes I did." She said simply, before turning her head forward and closing her eyes.

"Draco, honey!" A cool voice drawled, and Ginny's eyes sprung open, and she regarded the woman standing in front of her with wide eyes.

"Mother!" Draco sprung to his feet, swayed slightly, looking green, and then regained his composure. "What… Erm, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I was just in the area and heard something big was happening at this quaint café on this street, and I thought I would see what it was for myself. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She inquired. Draco cleared his throat.

"Uhm… No." He said lamely. Narcissa regarded him for a moment, and then turned to Ginny. She realized that she was still staring, and sprung to her feet, immediately feeling what Draco must have when he did the same action moments ago.

"You must be Ginevra." Narcissa extended a hand, and Ginny shook it, nodding.

"And you must be Narcissa. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, slightly awed by the regal woman standing in front of her. Narcissa smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine. Are you two hungry? You're more than welcome to come have dinner at the Manor with Draco and I." She extended the invitation. Ginny's stomach immediately rebelled at the thought of any more food.

"We actually just ate, Mother. Maybe next week." Draco interjected smoothly, and Ginny shot him a grateful look. Narcissa acquiesced.

"That sounds absolutely lovely. Ginny dear, I can't wait to make your acquaintance." Narcissa smiled at Ginny one more time, patted her son on the cheek, and strode away. Ginny glanced at Draco.

"It looks like I'm having supper with you next week," She said quietly. Draco stared after his mother, eyebrows drawn.

"It would seem so."

_**BAM! I hoped you liked it. I kind of wanted a fun, silly, happy sort of chapter. I made myself laugh several times while writing this. I'm planning on introducing certain characters who will definitely make an impact in the next chapter. The first person to guess to whom I'm referring gets a character named after them. ***__**Wink**__*** Until next time, my beautiful readers! And hopefully, next time will be much sooner than you think. **_


End file.
